Le combat du passé
by Assaya
Summary: Suite du tome 5.Et si un sort ricoché pouvait faire changer les choses? Tout cela était il dans le destin ou ceci n'est qu'un malheureux hasard, qu'en sortira t il de tout ça,le règne de Voldemort, ou la paix dans le monde de la sorcellerie,la mort...
1. Tristesse

_Salut, c'est moi, Assaya ou Ange de la Lune de Sang, c'est comme vous voulez. Je vais commencer une nouvelle fic en plus de "Harry Potter à la rencontre du passé." je la continuerai au même rythme et je ne l'abandonnerai pas pour l'instant si elle continue à plaire. Cette fic m'est venu grâce a luluFlo4 qui m'a mis une idée en tête et vous allez en voir le résultat, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

Disclameur: _Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling._

Rating:_Je les mis en T au cas où quelques"merde" se glisseraient dans mon texte._

Résumé:_Harry vit très mal la mort de son parrain et se plonge dans le travail pour l'oublier.Il fait une rencontre intéressante et un mélange de sortilèges ricoché sur lui l'emmène à un endroit où il découvre que des personnes qu'il pensait connaître ne sont pas ce qu'il croit._

_BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

_

**Le combat du passé.**

**Chapitre1: Tristesse.**

La nuit était fort avancée et tout le monde dans Privet Drive dormait. Tout le monde? Non, une personne n'est pas plongée dans son sommeil: Harry Potter, le survivant, était allongé sur son lit en train de lire un livre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré, une semaine qu'il était chez les Dursley, une semaine qu'il était ignoré par ceux-ci et sujets des conversations des voisins, une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione,un semaine qu'il se faisait du soucis pour eux, et une semaine qu'il se noyait dans le travail pour essayer d'oublier sa tristesse, sa culpabilité, sa souffrance et son angoisse. Il avait lu et appris tout les livres qu'il possédait et en avait acheté de nombreux autres par correspondance, il pratiquait les sorts en cachette du ministère grâce à un enchantement qu'il avait découvert par hasard dans un livre sur les sortilèges non reconnaissable et qui était capable de camoufler toute sorte de magie. Le sol de sa chambre était jonchépar les bouquins empilés dans toute la pièce,il les connaissait tous par coeur, et savit exécuté le moindre des sortilèges.

En effet, la première journée il avait beaucoup réflechit et avait commencé le lendemain à étudier toutes les magies qui pourrait l'aider à vaincre Voldemort et venger son parrain.Pendant le cours lapse de temps qui s'était écoulé, sa magie avait énormément évolué et était devenue très puissante, il était également devenu un très bon legimens et il était désormait impossible de savoir lire dans son esprit ou de trouver la moindre parcelle de sentiments sur son visage si il ne se sentait pas totallenment en sécurité, il connaissait certains sorts d'ancienne magie. Harry avait également apprit la magie elfique.Il était aussi devenu un animaguset avait été fort étonné de voir qu'il en possédait plusieurs, en effet, il pouvait se transformer en cheval, en lion, en panthère, en chat, en serpent,en faucon,en licorne et en phoenix.

Harry abandonna sa lecture et commenca à fermer totalement son esprit, après quelques secondes, il se coucha et étaignit la lumière d'un mouvement de baguette.

Le lendemein matin, Harry se réveilla tôt comme il en avait prit l'habitude ses derniers temps, il alla prendre une douche et lanca un sort de renouveau sur les vieilles affaires de Dudley après les avoir rapetissées, Harry sourit intérieuremement en voyant la tête de son oncle et sa tant lorsqu'il verrait les vieux habits neufs et à sa taille, ça serait la première fois qu'il montrerait qu'il utilisait la magie hors de l'école et il imagina parfaitement bien leurs réaction. Il déscendit alors et alla péparer son déjeuner. Après un moment, l'oncle Vernon vint rejoindre Harry le nez dans le journal. H-Bonjour.

V-Hm.Où est le petit déjeuné?

H-Je ne l'ai pas fait.

L'homme releva alors la tête de son journal. Son visage commencant à s'empourprer et demanda d'une voix forte.

V-Et pourquoi cela?

H-Je n'avais pas envie.

Tandis qu'Harry répondait d'une voix ennuyée l'homme entra dans une colère noire, ou plutôt rouge pour aller en accord avec son visage.

V-**Tu n'avais pas envie! Nous t'avons élever comme notre propre fils et en échange nous te demandons seulement quelques services et tu n'en a pas envie. Je vais t'apprendre moi, va dans ton placard.**

Harry le regarda prendre une baguette fine qui fait affreusement mal lorsqu'on la recevait dans le dos ou sur les épaules, à ce moment là, sa tante et son cousin arrivèrent précipitamment et**  
**obsèrvèrent la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Un cri strident retendit alors et la mère de Dudley tomba sous les yeux étonnés et interrogatifs de son mari.

P-V...V...Vernon...ssses habits...

Le cousin et l'oncle de Harry se retournèrent vers Harry et poussèrent un cri de stupeur.

V-Où as tu eu ses vêtements?

H-Vous me les avez donné.

Harry s'amusait de plus en plus intérieurement bien qu'un mince voile de tristesse recouvrait ses yeux.

V-Nous ne t'avons jamais donné de telles affaires. Tu mérites une bonne correction, dans ton placard, et vite!

H-Non.

L'homme s'approcha alors de son neveu et tendit la baguette au dessus de lui, prêt à frapper Harry, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et attrapa lui aussi sa baguette, l'oncle Vernon passa alors du rouge au blanc et dit d'une voix appeurée.

V-T...Tu n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser, sinon tu seras renvoyé.

H-Ah oui? On va vérifier.

Harry agita sa baguette et le fin bâton que tenait son oncle explosa, il la dirigea alors vers celui-ci et l'expulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

H-Je n'ai pas envie de refaire le même numéro chaque jour alors ne m'énervez plus,c'est compris?

Les trois autres personnes présentes hochèrent la tête et Harry partit dans sa chambre.

000000000

Un mois passa sans autre incident, les Dursley prenant bien soin d'éviter Harry. Celui-ci continuait à s'entraîner et savait maintenant métamorphoser n'importe quelle partie de son corp.Il avait également apprit à faire apparaître son "moi profond" en quelque sorte en dehors de son corp et se battait souvent en duel avec lui-même, ne cessant d'augmenter ses capacités, il avait aussi étudier dans un livre l'Otheyn, un art rare que pratiquaient certains duellistes de haut niveau et qui consistait à transformer sa baguette en n'importe quelle arme blanche, Harry savait aussi utiliser à présent la magie sans baguette pour les sort faciles. Alors qu'il faisait comme à son habitude son entraînement, des hiboux rentrèrent par sa fenêtre dans la pièce insonorisée, parmi eux, il reconnut Coq, le hiboux de Ron, sa chouette blanche Hedwige et trois autres hiboux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il soulagea chaque hibou de leur fardeau qui était constitué d'une lettre et d'un pacquet, exepté pour un, et il commenca par la lecture. Il prit la lettre de Ron:

_Harry,toute la famille te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, les jumeaux ont tenu à t'envoyer également un cadeau et maman t'a fait des gateaux en espèrant qu'il te "remplumeraient un peu". Hermione m'a dit qu'elle non-plus n'a pas eu de nouvelles de toi jusqu'à maintenant, réponds nous Harry s'il te plaît, j'espère que tu vas mieux et que ce n'est pas à cause de la mort de Sirius que tu ne nous écrit plus.Dumbledore a dit que tu pourrais bientôt venir mais il n'a pas précisé quand.Ron._

Harry déballa alors son cadeau et découvrit les petits gâteaux de madame Weasley, un boîte de farces et attrapes de Fred et George, un journal intime et un album photo décoré d'un serpent et d'un lion se battant autour d'une photo de lui même avec Ron et Hermione. Harry le feuilleta quelques instants et aperçutde nombreuses autres photos tout au long de sa scolarité. Il prit alors la lettre de Hermione:

_Salut Harry, bon anniversaire,comment vas tu? Moi je vais bien, j'ai été triste de ne pas recevoir de lettres de ta part pour me donner de tes nouvelles mais bon... J'espère que ta tante et ton oncle ne te font pas trop de soucis et que tu te portes bien, j'ai trouvé ton cadeau dans une foire moldue,tout le monde ignoraient ce que c'était et je l'ai eu à un prix médiocre comparé à notre monde mais tu découvriras toi-même de quoi il s'agit.Je vais normalement aujourd'hui chez Ron, et Dumbledore a dit que tu nous rejoindrais assez tôt.J'espère que tu te remets de la mort de Sirius et que tu arrives à faire ton deuil.A bientôt.Hermione._

Harry ouvrit le cadeau et une sorte de vase sculpté dans de la pierre apparu sous ses yeux, il était plus petit que la normale et était compsé de différents tons bleu, il était parcouru de runes. Harry les déchiffra alors:_"Celui qui ne se souvient pas du passé est condamné à le revivre, si tu ne veux te le rappeler, inutile de l'oublier, une fois accepté, débarrasse t'en pour le retrouver lorsque tu as envie t'en souvenir."_Après avoir lu la phrase,Harry comprit aussitôt que son amie lui avait offert une pensine.Il entreprit alors de lire la troisième lettre qui lui venait de Rémus:

_Harry je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, j'espère que les moldus te traîtent plus ou moins bien. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas en mission et la maison paraît vide,j'ai alors demandé à Dumbledore si tu pourrais venir si tu le désirais, il a accepté et il demandera également à Ron et Hermione, si tu es d'accord envoie moi ta réponse et va chez madame Figg à dix-neuf heures.J'ai trouvé ton cadeau dans mes vieilles affaires d'école, chaque maraudeur en avait un mais comme la maison de tes parents a été détruite avec tout ce qui avait dedans, tu n'as pas eu celui de ton père et comme Sirius a du laissé le sien ici quand il a été chez James et que je ne doute pas une seconde que sa mère l'ai retrouvé, en tant que dernier maraudeur, j'estime qu'il te revient de droit.Rem._

Harry déballa alors son troisième cadeau et resta bouche bée devant un livre portant la photo des maraudeurs jeunes réunis au dessus de laquelle se trouvait la phrase:_"les 1400 coups des maraudeurs"_.Enfin, lorsqu'il fut remis de ses émotions,il écrit sa réponse à Rémus qui était bien évidement affirmartive et il ouvrit l'avant dernière envellope.Elle venait de Dumbledore.

_Harry, bon anniversaire, je me doute que tu m'en veuille encore un peu pour les évènements de la fin de l'année passée et je te représente encore mes plus plates excuses.J'ai remarqué que je ne percevais plus de présence magique chez toi depuis bientôt un mois, ce qui n'était pas normal comparé à d'habitude car je sentais toujours ton aura, cela ne se passe que dans trois circonstance, la première est évidement à exclure car cela signifierait que tu es mort,ce qui serait improbable car sinon tu ne lirais pas cette lettre, la deuxième est que tu aies disparu de la surface de la planète, ce qui est également impossible pour la même raison.La troisième est par contre très probable si on passe au-dessus du niveau important de magie exigé, c'est que tu aies lancé le sortilège camouflas, un sort très rare que seul peu de sorcier savent pratiquer, mais sache que cela rend les exercices magiques très difficiles et que ta puissance devrait être plus grande en réalité. Si tu as déja lu la lettre de Rémus, tu devrais savoir que j'ai invité également monsieur Wesley et miss Granger à venir au Square Grimmauld, ils ont accepté de bons coeur. Le cadeau qui accompagne ma lettre est très particulier, et je doute que tu en aies un autre, sache qu'il te sera très fidèle et que tu dois le nommer dès qu'il apparaît sous sa vraie forme. Encore une fois, bon anniversaire,Albus._

Harry n'en voulait plus du tout à son directeur et resta sur les quelques lignes qu'avaient écrites Dumbledore pour lui annoncer qu'il était moin fort avec l'enchantement camouflas, il descendit alors ses yeux sur l'emballage du directeur et défit le cadeau,un coquille de feu apparut alors sou ses yeux avec un mot qui l'accompagnait:_"Harry, sache que c'est un oeuf de phoenix et que dès son éclosion, il sera à sa taille adulte et tu devras le nommer, ca devrait être la soeur de Fumseck car ton phoenix sera une femelle. Trouve lui un nom honorable et bonne chance. Les phoenix n'éclosent que devant le sorcier qui leur est destiné, c'est l'attitude de Fumseck qui m'a fait comprendre qui serait le maître de cet oeuf et par la même occasion de l'oiseau. A bientôt." _Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées l'oeuf prit feu et un magnifique phoenix couleur or-feu apparut; c'est yeux étaient noirs ébènes avec un éclat doré, l'oiseau regardait fixement Harry qui murmura légèrement"Espérence".Le phoenix joua un trémolo et alla s'installer près d'Edwige.Harry décida alors de lire la dernière lettre, elle était du ministère pour lui annoncer ses buses:

_"Cher Monsieur Potter,Voici le résutat de vos buses passées l'année passée.Les note disponible sont Optimal(O), Effort Exeptionnel(E),Acceptable(A),Désolant(D),Piètre(P),Troll(T)_

_métamorphose pratique(O) théorie(O)  
DCFM----------------------(O)----------(O)  
potion-----------------------(E)----------(O)  
sortilèges-------------------(O)----------(E)  
SCM-------------------------(E)----------(O)  
botanique-------------------(A)----------(E)  
divination-------------------(P)----------(A)  
astronomie------------------------(A)  
histoire de la magie-------------(D)_

_Félicitation Monsieur Potter, vous avez obtenu 14 buses sur16, vous pouvez entrer en classe supérieure. Nous vous rappelons également que vous ne pouvez utiliser la magie avant votre  
majorité qu'en cas de danger._

_Madame Marchebank._

Quand harry eu finit ses lettres, il se sentit de meilleur humeur et reprit l'entraînement le coeur léger.Il ne descendit pas de la journée. Quand il fut cinq heure, il fit ses bagages, les reduisit et les mit dans sa poche. Il alla alors dans le salon où il rencontra sa tante.

H-Je m'en vais. Je reviendrai à la fin de l'année mais avant je retire le sort de camouflage de magie comme ça si vous avez un visite de Voldemort, le ministère le saura et pourra peut-être intervenir.

En disant cela, Harry avait sortit et agité sa baguette.Il quitta ensuite la maison qu'il haïssait tant et se promena dans le parc. Le temps défilait et Harry se dirigea alors chez madame Figg, par un raccourcit qu'il avait découvert quand il était petit. Il allait traverser la ruelle quand un éclair rouge attira son attention, il se stoppa net et se cacha derrière le coin du mur, là, il aperçut des mangemorts s'attaquant à une personne recrovillée par terre sur elle même. Alors qu'un autre sort allait être lancé, Harry sortit de sa cachette et lanca un stupéfix puissant, sept des dix personnes furent touchées et s'écroulèrent, Harry regarda la personne évanouie à présent et apercut que c'était une fille agée de cinq ans maximum, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et fit face aux mangemorts restants, une voix désagréable se fit entendre sous une cagoule, une voix qu'il n'oublierait jamais, celle de Bellatrix Lestrange.

B-Tiens donc, voila Potter, comment vas tu? Tu te sens mieux depuis la mort de mon cher cousin, il faut avouer qu'il prenait un peu trop de place dans l'espace, presqu'autant que toi, mais je vais y remédier après m'être amusée un peu avec toi.Endoloris.

H-Impedimenta.

Les deux sorts se rencontèrent et fusionnèrent, l'impardonnable continua sa trajectoir vers Harry avec celui que le survivant avait lancé. Le sortilège devenu mauve entra en colision avec Harry qui le reçut de plein fouet. Il sentit un douleur fulgurante traverser tout son corp et il s'écroula, lorsqu'il releva la tête les partisans du mage noir avait disparut et un fille de son âge avec des cheveux couleur auburn et des yeux verts le regardait étonnée et apeurée. Harry étouffa un cri d'exlamation et ne put empêcher un éclair de tristesse et de stupeur passer sur son visage. Il réflechit à une vitesse fulgurante, et, ne sachant pas ce qui c'était passé et si c'était un tour des mangemort, il pénètra dans l'esprit de la jaune fille. Après s'y être assurer qu'il pouvait éffectivement rentrer, il comprit que ce n'était pas Bellatrix Lestrange qui se trouvait devant lui. Harry se releva tant bien que mal, gardant la petite fille dans ses bras.

H-Bonjour, tu es Lyly, je suppose.

Harry avait renoncé à toute prudence, si il faut il jetterait un sort d'oubliette à sa future mère.

L-Ou...Oui...Que fais tu ici? Tu es fou? Et comment es tu venu?

H- Je ne m'appelle pas James Potter,ce n'est pas moi.

La fille le regarda comme si il était devenu fou et elle rigola vivement.

L-Mais bien sur, et moi je ne suis pas Lyly Evans, tu rêves, TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI?

H-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, regarde mes yeux si tu ne me crois pas, et ma cicatrice.

Lyly l'annalysa et quand elle fut assurée que Harry disait la vérité, elle se rassura un peu.

L-Et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas un mangemort.

H-Je viens de leur échapper. Cette petite pourra te le dire quand elle aura reprit ses esprits.Mais en attendant je vais t'expliquer certaines choses, en quelle année sommes nous?

L-En 1976.Quelle question!

H-Je me battais en duel avec des mangemorts qui attaquaient cette fille dans cette rue quand deux des sortilèges ont fusionnés et ont atterit sur moi, je me suis réveillé devant toi, après m'être assuré que ce n'était pas un piège des mangemorts de te voir devant moi je t'ai parlé, et quand tu m'a dis la date qu'on était, mes doutes se sont confirmés, soit j'ai remonté le temps, soit tu as échangé d'époque avec les mangemorts.

L-QUOI?

H-Il y a une façon très simple de le savoir, on va chez toi ou chez moi, nous avons la même maison, donc on nous reconnaitra forcément; selon à quelle époque on est.

Lyly l'observa encore un instant puis hocha la tête.Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le quatre Privet Drive en un silence pesant que Lyly brisa après un moment.

L-Tu...me connaissait quand tu m'as vu, est ce que je peux savoir qui j'étais par rapport à toi dans ton époque?

H- Tu...tu étais ma mère.

L-QUOI! Mais tu m'a dis t'appeller Harry POTTER!

H-C'est vrai, mon père était ton grand ennemi, James Potter, et tu étais ma mère.

L-Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu parles au passé?

H-... Vous êtes morts.Par Voldemort, lors de mes un an.

L-Et chez qui tu as grandis?

H-Chez ta _charmante_ soeur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la demeure et Lyly rentra suivit d'Harry, celui-ci remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était pas chez lui.Lyly le regarda.

L-On est bien en 1976.

H-Je vais aller voir Dumbledore quand la petite sera réveillée.

L-Viens l'allonger sur mon lit, personne n'est à la maison pour l'instant, Pétunia est chez une amie et mes parent sont à une conférence.

Harry suivit Lyly dans la maison et se retrouva lui-même dans sa chambre.Il s'approcha du lit et y déposa son fardeau délicatement, il observa la fille plus attentivement, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés parsemés d'éclats roux et blonds, elle avait la peau blanche et elle avait un corp frêle,ses traîts semblaient familiers à Harry mais il n'y fit pas plus attention.

H-Je vais jeter un sort sur la maison pour qu'on ne remarque pas qu'il y ait un deuxième sorcier chez toi et je vais réveiller la petite à l'aide de la magie.

Harry s'exécuta avant que Lyly n'ait pu l'en empêcher, ensuite il se pencha vers la petite.

H-Enervatum.

La fille papillonna des yeux et s'approcha d'Harry dès qu'elle vut Lyly.Elle commenca à pleurer sur le garçon.Celui ci la serra dans ses bras.

H-Calme toi,elle ne te fera pas de mal, comment t'appelles tu?

Petite fille-Liz.

H-Moi c'est Harry et elle c'est Lyly.Que c'est il passé?

Liz-J'étais chez moi et des mangemorts sont venus, maman et papa se sont faits tuer et ils m'ont pris en disant qu'ils allaient s'amuser un peu avant de me donner au maître.

Harry fut soudainement très inquiet, les seules personnes que le mage noir veut voir d'habitude vivant sont des personne à qui il tenait très fort ou lui-même, Liz devait être très importante à ses yeux et il se jurra de la protéger du mieux qu'il pourrait.

H-Bien c'est bon, rendors toi, on va aller dans un lieu sur.

Liz s'executa au ton rassurant de la voix d'Harry auquel elle tenait le pull.Celui-ci passa une main sur la joue de la petite et se releva doucement, dégagent la main de sa protégée. Il dirigea ensuite sa baguette vers lui et se métamorphosa, ses cheveux étaient devenus bruns chatains parsemés par des mèches plus claires, ils avaient poussés jusqu'à ses épaules et sa cicatrice disparaissait sous une mèche plus rebelle que les autres, Harry avaient également éclaircit ses yeux et il avait grandit de plusieurs centimètres.

H-On ne remarque plus qui je suis?Ou plutôt, qui je ne suis pas?

L-Non, mais pourquoi?

H-Je vais faire en sorte à se que personne ne sache qui je suis, même pas mon père, je vais aller voir Dumbledore et je vais m'inventer une histoire, je dirai que je viens d'Australie et que j'ai démanagé chez de la famille, il me reste à me trouver un nom de famille...

L-Pourquoi pas Evans? Je n'aurais qu'à dire que tu es un cousin éloigné.

H-Je suis d'accord mais il faut que je le mette alors dans ta mémoire car Dumbledore est un excelent legimens et il va voir que tu lui ments, d'accord?

L-Vas-y.

Harry le fit, n'ayant pas le coeur à jeter le sort d'oubliette sur sa mère.Il prit alors le parchemins où était indiqué ses buses et changea son nom dessus.

H-Je vais aussi te jeter un sort pour que tout ce que tu sais ne soit pas réveler, même par accident, en quelque sorte, tu agiras comme tu aurais réagis si je n'étais pas venu.Moi, je vais essayer pendant que je suis ici de tuer Voldemort et de revenir à mon temps.

L-Mais tu risques de provoquer le chaos si tu changes le futur.

H-C'est déja le chaos dans le futur.Ta cheminée est-elle reliée au réseau de cheminette?

L-Oui.On se revoit à la rentrée.

H-Oui.

Harry reprit Liz dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée.Il prit un poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lanca dans le feu. Après avoir retiré le sort camouflas et remercier Lyly, il sauta dans les flemme en criant:_"Les trois balais"_.Il se retrouva peu après dans le bar de Pré-au-Lard, il sortit et s'en alla vers l'imposant château, une fois rentré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il se fut rapidement devant le phoenix en pierre qui protégait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

H-Baton de réglisse, Snickers, Twix, Chocogrenouille, Patacitrouille,...J'en ai marre si tu ne t'ouvres pas je vais te faire exploser.

Le phoenix resta à sa place et Harry agita sa baguette devant la statue de pierre, aussitôt le sortilège lancé, la statue se retira et Harry put rentrer.Il frappa à la porte du bureau directorial et un voix lui intima d'entrer.Le directeur parut surpris de voir Harry mais ne dit rien de spécial.

H-Professeur Dumbledore?

D-C'est moi en effet. Que puis je pour vous?

H-Je me nomme Harry Evans. Je viens d'Australie et j'aimerais finir mes études ici si vous le permettez.

D- Evans? J'ai une étudiante qui est dans cette école et qui porte le même nom que vous.

H-Je suis au courant, je viens de chez elle à l'instant, c'est une de mes cousines éloignées.

D-Ah. En quelle année entres tu?

H-Sixième année.Je viens de recevoir mes buses, voulez vous les voir? Et si vous me permettez de suivre mon année dans cette école je vous demanderais une faveur s'il vous plaît.

D-Et laquelle?

Il jeta un coup d'oeuil distret au feuilles que lui tendait Harry.

H- De pouvoir garder ma soeur prêt de moi.

D- Et vos parents?

H-Ils sont morts et ma famille adoptive me maltraitait et je n'ai pas envie que Liz souffre autant que moi parce que je la laisserais avec eux.

D-Très bien, tu pourras poursuivre tes études ici, que prendras tu comme option?

H-métamorphose, potion, défence contre les forces du mal, soin aux créatures magiques.

D-Les options principales pour devenir auror.

H-C'est parce que c'est cela que je veux faire.

D-Et pourquoi ne prendrais tu pas alors duel?

H-J'ignorais qu'il y avait, je le prendrai également alors.

D-Parfait, tu retournes chez toi ou tu préfererais rester les trois jours restants jusqu'à la rentrée ici?

H-J'aimerais rester ici si cela ne vous dérange pas?

D-Bien, alors je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Dumbledore se leva et indiqua le chemin de sa nouvelle chambre à Harry. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le tableau, le directeur prit la parole.

D-Il faudra t'acheter des livres et j'aimerais te faire passer un test pour voir si vous avez les capacités requises de cet établissement pour rentrer en sixième année, est-ce que vous seriez libre demain après le petit déjeuner?

H-Oui. Au revoir et merci monsieur.

Harry referma la porte et reveilla Liz.

H-Liz, réveille toi s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille ouvrit les paupières et fit un triste sourire à Harry qui l'observait d'un regard attendrit.

L-Quoi?

H-Il faut que tu saches que nous ne sommes plus au même endroit que tantôt, ici tu es en sécurité, je vais veiller sur toi, je m'appelle Harry. Tu te feras passer pour ma petite soeur donc si on te demande ton nom tu diras que tu t'appelles Liz Evans, et j'aimerais que tu ne dises pas ce qui c'est passé d'accord?

L-Oui.

H-Au fait, tu a quel âge?

L-Quatre ans mais on ne sait pas ma date de naissance, mes parents ne sont pas mes vrai parents alors il ont dit que j'étais née le dix septemebre.

H-D'accord, suis moi, on va te laver.

Harry reprit sa protégée dans ses bras et chercha la salle de bain, il fit prendre un bain à sa soeur et métamorphosa une savonette en robe pour l'habiller. Une fois cela fait, il alla la coucher et l'observa s'endormir, une fois cela fait, il examina Liz pour voir si elle n'avait pas recu de sort dangereux, à son grand mécontement et soulagement, il vit qu'elle n'avait recu "que de nombreux doloris, un crucifix et d'autre sort douloureux qui ne laissaient aucunes séquelles.Il retourna alors dans sa chambre, défit ses bagages et alla à son tour dormir peu après.

Cette nuit là, Harry se réveilla par des cris, ce n'était pas lui qui les poussait pour une fois mais Liz, qui hurlait dans son sommeil, il accourut à son lit et la serra dans ses bras tendit qu'elle se calmait. La petite fille restaient endormie malgré les hurlement déchirants qu'elle poussait à cause de la douleur, après quelques instants, elle se calma et Harry s'alongea près d'elle la tenant étroitement sérée dans ses bras.

La journée du lendemain promettait d'être longue...

* * *

_Voila, finit! Je vais essayer de mettre la suite bientôt, merci de m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si elle est négative, j'essaierai d'y remedier. Si personne ne m'envoie de Review ou que je n'en n'ai que des négatives, j'arreterai cette histoire mais je prendrai compte de toute les remarque qui m'ont été envoyée._

_Merci._

_Assaya. _


	2. Examen et achats sur le chemin de

_Salut, voila la suite, désolé d'avoir mis plus de temps à poster la suite mais j'ai quelques problème à l'école deonc, plus de trevail, donc moins d'ordi. Merci pour vos review, ca me fais plaisir, voici les réponses:_

_lu Potter:Salut et merci pour ta review, moi je sais pas encore si il va rester tout seul mais j'ai bien envie de le laisser comme ça , sans personne qui vient le rejoindre, avec juste Liz qui vient de son époque.Qu'est ce que t'en pense? Sinon merci encore pour ta review, j'adore en recevoir et je ne m'en lasse jamais.Bizou._

_Alistouche:Merci pour ta review et pour ton commentaire qu'elle a l'air un peu tordue, c'est un peu normal, je suis tordue moi même, mais bon...C'est irrécupèrable le docteur m'a dit et même que c'est très contagieux.Sinon ta fic m'a fait très plaisir et voila la suite que tu m'a demandée, j'éspère que ça va répondre à quelques unes de tes questions et si tu en as, n'hésite pas à me demander.Je te répondrai.Bizou et encore merci._

_Kyuki:Salut ma Kyu. Ca va? Ouai, je sais que c'est spéc. mais ca reflaite ce que je suis non? Allez encore une fois mille merci pour ta review et à demain en cours.Bizou._

_Nymphodora Tonks:Salut Nymphe, voici la suite que tu avais hâte de lire, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.Bizou._

_Marilou Lupin:__Ouai, tu as raison, je vais y penser pour la suite,sinon merci pour la fic et bonne lecture._

_Elie:Salut et voila la suite, j'éspère que t'aimeras, bizoux._

_r:__Salut, voila je continue, pour Lily ou Lyly, j'en sais rien, je devarit vérifier mais je crois que tu as raison bizou et bonne lecture.  
_

_**Juste une note, en plus des branches choisie, Harry choisit également sortilèges et botanique, voila, c'est rout, bonne chance.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2: Examen et achats sur le chemin de traverse.**

Le lendemein, Harry se réveilla assez tôt, il se rappella les évènements de la veille et serra la petite Liz dans ses bras,il se sentait proche de cette jeune fille qui lui semblait si familière mais il ignorait qui elle était. Il finit par se lever après quelque minutes et alla prendre une douche, quand il sortit, il décida de ranger ses affaires, il les agrandit et mit sa malle au pied de son lit. Il mit la cage d'Edwige sur le bureau de sa chambre et l'ouvrit, la chouette s'envola immédiatement avec le phoenix qui était également dans la cage et alla se poser sur l'armoire. Quand il eut finit, il prit une bourse de gallions et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe.Il alla ensuite dans la chambre de Liz et eut la surprise de la voir réveillée.Il prit la parole avec un tendre sourire.

Harry-Bonjour, ça va mieux?

Liz-J'ai mal.Les sorciers hier m'ont fait mal.

Harry-Ne t'inquiète pas, ici il ne t'arrivera plus rien.Bois ça, après, je vais t'habiller et on ira manger.

La fille prit le verre que Harry lui tendait, c'était du lait chaud, ayant reçu lors de sa quatrième des doloris, Pomfresh lui avait donné un verre de lait et il s'était automatiquement sentit mieux.Pendant qu'elle buvait, Harry avait encore métamorphosé une robe, celle-ci était une magnifique bleu ciel qui iarit parfaitement avec les yeux de la petite qui maintenant lui souriait.Il habilla Liz et lui mit un serre-tête et des sendales de la même couleur que la robe dans les cheveux, la petite était splendide.

Harry-Tu aimes?

Liz-C'est magnifique!

Elle sauta dans les bras de son sauveur et le serra fortement.

Harry-Liz, tes parents, ils étaient sorciers?

Liz-Ceux où on m'avait mis oui, et je crois que mes vrai aussi mais je suis pas sûre.

Harry-Il t'est déja arrivé de faire des choses bizarres?

Liz-Je sais pas, une fois j'ai vu un bus mauve qui volait mais aucun de mes amis l'ont vu, et une fois, j'étais encolère packe il y a un garçon qui m'ennuyait et il y a eut une vitre qui a explosé mais c'est tout.

Harry-Tu es une sorcière alors. Aujourd'hui, nous allons manger et je vais faire quelques exercices, et avant le dîner, on ira acheter des robes et des fournitures scolaires.D'accord?

Liz-Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie ou Harry vu le professeur Mac Gonnagal.Celle-ci s'avanca vers eux et prit la parole.

Mac Gonnagal-Bonjour, je suis la directrice adjointe, je suis venue vous indiquer où était la grande salle.

Harry-Bonjour, merci, c'est très gentil, voici ma soeur Liz et je m'appelle Harry.

Mac Gonnagal-Vous ne vous rssemblez pas tellement pour des frères et soeurs.

Harry-Je ressemble plus à mon père et elle à ma mère.Qui êtes vous comme professeur?

Mac Gonnagal-Ah oui, je suis le professeur Mac Gonnagal et j'enseigne la métamorphose.

Harry-J'étais assez doué en cette matière dans mon ancienne école...

Mac Gonnagal-Quels en étaient vos buses?

Harry-Deux Optimals, en théorie et en pratique.

Mac Gonnagal-Impressionant, si le professeur Dumbledore vous juge apte à entrer en sixième, je serais ravie de vous compter parmi ma classe, assez restreinte je dois dire, et peu sont les personnes à avoir reçu un optimal...Voici la grande salle, la plupart des professeur sont encore en vacance et n'arriveront que demain mais voici le professeur Flitwick,directeur des serdaigles, il enseigne les sortilèges, le professeur Brûlopot, soin aux créatures magiques, le professeur Potter est venu déjeuner avec nous puis il vous testera, c'est un auror et un professeur, il enseigne le duel et le professeur Grey qui enseigne les potions et qui est directeur de la maison serpentard, voyez vous, l'école est...

Harry-Je suis désolé de vous couper mais je connais déjà Poudlard, j'ai lu "L'histoire de Poudlard".

Mac Gonnagal-Oh, dans ce cas, bon appétit.

Harry-A vous aussi.

Tout le monde commenca à manger et Liz regardait son"grand frère" avec admiration parler avec les grands, elle l'aimait bien et savait qu'elle ne risquait tien tant qu'il était là, elle le vit terminer son assiette et parler à un très vieil homme vu sa longue barbe.

Dumbledore-Je vais à présent demander aux professeurs présents de tester Harry sur certaines matières, alors, professeur Mac Gonnagal, vous testerez Harry sur la métamorphose, professeur Flitwick, vous ferez passer Harry en sortilèges et en botanique, professeur Grey, vous regarderez les potions et la défense contre les force du mal, professeur Brûlopot, vous l'interrogerez sur les soins aux créatures magiques et le duel sera controlé par le professeur Potter.Vous pouvez y aller, Minerva.

Le directeur secoua alors sa baguette et toute les tables se rangèrent contre le mur, Mac Gonnagal fit alors apparaître une pelotte de laine et lui demanda de la transformer en chapeau, un animal en verre à pied et un hérisson en pelotte de laine.Quand il eut finit ça,Harry se retrouva face au petit professeur qui lui fit léviter des objets, s'entraîner à faire des accio et des expulso et d'autres sortilèges simples qui ne lui opposaient aucune difficulté.Après cela, Harry du faire une potion de veritasérum et du répondre à des questions que son professeur de potion lui posait, le professeur ressemblait beaucoup à Rogue, il avait des cheveux gras bruns, des yeux gris froid et un visage impassible que l'élève qui l'interrogait portait également.Il lui fit passer une série de testes sur les DCFM qu'il réussit sans problèmes, particulièrement la partie sur les détraqueurs, ce qui étonna plus d'un professeur présent.Après cela, le professeur Brûlopot l'interrogea sur les créatures magiques et enfin le teste au duel commenca.

Potter-Bon maintenant, nous allons faire un duel, n'ayez crainte je ne serai pas bien méchant et je controlerai ma force, défendez vous du mieux que vous pouvez mais pas de sortilèges interdits évidement.On y va alors.

Les deux adversaires montèrent sur une estrade que le professeur de duel avait fait apparaître et se saluèrent.L'auror attaqua le premier.

Potter-Expelliarmus.

Harry esquiva aisément et attaqua à son tour. Leviosa.

Potter-Not.Fire.

Harry-Glacius.

Le feu se gela et attari au sol tandis que le combat continuait

Potter-Stupéfix.Tremp(2).Expelliarmus.

Harry évita le premier sortilège, il prit le deuxième en pleine figure, le sort le rendit aveugle quelques instant mais il put quand même éviter de justesse le dernier.

Harry-Jambencoton, tetenpoil,glacius.

Potter-Fire.Accio baguette.

La baguette de Harry alla vers son adversaire mais s'arrêta subitement au milieu du chemin et retourna près de son maître qui transpirait et qui était éssouflé.

Harry-Impedimenta.

Potter-Expelliarmus.

Le dernier sort toucha Harry en pleine poitrine, il garda sa baguette dans ses mains mais fut quand même expulsé de l'strade.Il sentit une présence à côté de lui et un sort murmuré, aussitôt sa vue redevint intacte et il se retrouva face au professeur aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui lui souriait, celui-ci haletait et on pouvait apercevoir de grosses gouttes de sueur sur son front.

Potter-Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de duel...

Harry-Je n'ai jamais dis cela, mais je n'ai jamais eu de cours de duels, à part en deuxième, un seul, si on pouvait appeller ça un cours...

Dumbledore-En tout les cas, vous êtes exellents, et je vous annonce que vous êtes accepté en sixième année.Bonne journée.

Il tourna les talons tandis qu'une tornade noire sautait sur Harry sous les yeux émus des professeurs.

Harry-Liz, tu veux bien te bouger deux minutes, tu m'écrases et j'aimerais bien me relever.

Liz s'éxecuta avec un grand sourire puis demanda à son grand frère d'une voix suppliante accompagnée d'yeux de chien battu.

Liz-Dis Harry, maintenant que tu as finis, on peut aller acheter nos affaires?S'il te plaît...

Harry fut immédiatement attendrit et lui sourit en retour, ayant récupéré son souffle.

Harry-Oui mais tu attends deux minutes, j'envoie un message à Lily pour lui annoncer mon admission en sixième, elle sera contente.Et peut-être que je vais lui demander de venir nous rejoindre au chemin de traverse, ça t'intéresse?

Liz-D'accord, mais dépèche toi, s'il te plaît.

Harry sourit encore plus à sa réponse et la prit par la main, il salua les professeurs et sortit à son tour de la grande salle.Il alla chercher Espérence et envoya un court message à sa futur mère.

_Salut Lily, c'est Harry, je suis accepté en sixième année et je vais aller au chemin de traverse maintenant, renvoie moi Espérence si tu veux qu'on se rejoigne sur le chemin de traverse et précise le lieu et l'heure à laquelle tu arrives.Liz va mieux qu'hier, elle est ma petite soeur et elle vient avec nous,je t'expliquerai le reste quand on se verra.Répond vite,Harry._

Harry accrocha le parchemin à la patte de son Phoenix, celui-ci s'enflamma et disparut imédiatement pour réapparaître quelque seconde plus tard en lui tendant un parchemin. Il le prit et y apercut une écriture fine et légerment inclinée.

_Salut Harry, félicitation,je vais y aller directement acheter mes founitures comme ça, j'ai l'occasion de te voir, on se retrouve tout de suite au chaudron baveur devantt le feu._

Harry sourit et alla avec Liz devant l'âtre, lui tenant toujours la main, ils rentrèrent à deux dans la cheminée et Harry prononça le"Chaudron baveur"habituel.Après quelques secondes d'attente, ils furent dans le célèbre bar et Harry apercut la rousse qui l'attendait à côté du feu.Elle lui sourit et l'enlaca comme si ils étaient deux amis qui s'étaent toujours conus puis se pencha vers le jeune fille.

Lily-Bonjour toi ça va?

Liz-Oui.Bonjour.

Elle l'embrassa puis sourit à Harry.

Lily-On commence par quoi?

Harry-Pour commencer, nous n'avons qu'à acheter nos manuels, puis, j'aurais besoin de nouveaux ingrédients de potion et j'aimerais aller dans une boutique de quiddich, après j'aurais besoin de nouvelles robes, pour Liz et moi-même et enfin j'irais faire un tour du côté de l'animalerie magique.Et toi?

Lily-A peu près la même chose, on verra pour le reste.

Il rentrèrent dans la librairie et commendèrent leurs quelques livres.

Lily-Bonjour, nous aurions besoin chacun du livre de _sorts et enchentements,_ de_ réussir ses sortilèges_ et de _sortilèges à l'usage des ensorcelés_ de _Miranda Fauconette niveau 6_, de _théories et stratégies de défenses magiques_,d' _abrégé des sorts communs et de leurs contre-attaques_, des _forces du mal surpassées_, de _la défense magique appliquée et de son usage contre les force du mal_ _par Wilbert Esquivdur deuxième cycle_,du _manuel appronfondit de métamorphose,_ de _vie et habitats des animaux fantastiques _et de_ antivenins asiatiques niveau2._

Harry-Et je vais prendre aussi ces livres là.

Harry avait prit une pile de livre de DCFM, d'occlumencie, de sortilèges et d'autre livres qui pourraient lui servir contre Voldemort.Après avoir payé leurs manuels, les deux adolescents allèrent à l'apoticaire où ils renouvelèrent tous deux leurs stock de potions, Harry s'amusait de voir la tête émerveillée de Liz, après un moment, il demanda à Lily une question qui le tourmentait depuis son arrivée.

Harry-Tu crois que je peux déja lui acheter un baguette?

Lily-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait aller demander à Ollivander, mais je crois que oui, enfin, si c'est une sorcière...

Harry-Elle m'a dit que parfois, quand elle est en colère, des choses bizarres se passe, je supose que oui.J'irai alors après, et j'en profiterai pour faire réviser ma baguette.Là, la boutique de quiddich, je ne crois pas que je vais entrer, juste regarder le modèle du balai...

Lily-Pourquoi faire?

Harry-Trafiquer le mien pour qu'il soit à égalité, même modèle et même vitesse, comme ça, les autres maisons ne seront pas désaventagée si je joue dans l'équipe de quiddich et je n'aporterai aucun soupsons.Bon, on va acheter nos robes?Lily, tu aideras Liz à choisir s'il te plaît?Si je termine avant, ne t'inquiète pas et attends moi, je reviens vite...

Lily-T'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains.Les deux étudiants se séparèrent et des vendeuses vinrent à leurs rencontres, Harry eut vite finit et partit sur le chemin de travèrse en direction de l'annimalerie, là, il regarda les divers animaux et sourit en observant un chatons noir aux yeux bleus et avec une étoile blanche sur son front, il s'approcha de la personne qui était à la caisse et lui montra le chaton.

Harry-Je prendrais se chaton s'il vous plaît.

Vendeuse-Oh, c'est vrai qu'il est beau mais je... enfin, je le vends deux gallions seulement.

Harry-Pour quelle raison?

Vendeuse-Je ne peux pas aller dans l'arrière boutique ou lui tourner le dos sinon il s'enfuit de sa cage et s'accage tout sur son passage, trois clients ont déjà voulu l'acheter ce matin, il n'a pas duré cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent et m'exigent remboursement, les bras en sang à cause de griffures...

Pour aprouver ses dire, la caissière montra ses bras également en sang.Harry lui sourit et s'exclama.

Harry-Je la prends.

Il tendit les deux gallions à la sorcière et se dirigea vers le chaton pour le prendre, à la grande surprise de la vendeuse, à la place de le prendre tout de suite, il s'abaissa à la hauteur du chaton et fixa ses yeux à travers la cage, après quelques instant, il sourit et le prit, le chaton, à la place de lui mutiler le bras, alla simplement se loger contre sa nuque.

Harry-Et bien voila.A-t-il des pouvoirs?

Vendeuse-A part une longue durée de vie, il est très intelligent, un peu trop peut-être...C'est une femelle.Tenez, je vous offre la nourriture si vous me promettez de ne pas me la rapporter.

Harry-C'est d'accord.

Il prit le sachet qu'elle tendait et sortit retrouver la fille au cheveux auburn qui lui parla rapidement dès qu'elle le vit.

Lily-Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu faisais? ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend, et pourquoi tu souris?

Harry-Je suis là, faut plus t'inquiéter, combien t'ont coûté les robes de Liz, elle a été gentille au moins?

Lily-Tu dois pas me rembourser et oui, elle a été très gentille.

Harry-Alors elle a le droit de recevoir son cadeau d'anniversaire un peu à l'avance.

Harry se retourna vers Liz qui le regardait avec étonnement et admiration à la fois.Il prit la petite boule de poil qui était blottie dans sa nuque et la montra à sa petite soeur.

Liz-Oh elle est belle!C'est pour moi?

Harry-Oui, prends la mais doucement, elle ne te fera rien,tu dois l'appeller comme tu veux.

Liz-C'est comment la couleur de ses yeux?

Lily-Azur.

Liz-Alors elle s'appellera comme ça.

La fille aux chevaux noirs la prit et le chaton recommença son manège d'aller dans le cou de son nouveau propriétaire et la lécha à la joue.

Liz-Merci.

Harry-C'est rien, bon, on va acheter ta baguette si on peut puis on va manger une glace?Et je te raconterai ce que tu veux savoir Lily.

Lily-Ca me va, et à voir ta soeur, aussi.

Harry, Lily et sa mère se dirigèrent donc vers la boutique d'Ollivander et celui-ci les acceuilla gentiment et mystérieusement.

Ollivander-Bonjour, que puis je pour vous?

Harry-Est ce que je pourrais savoir si ma petite soeur a le droit d'avoir une baguette magique?

Ollivander-Mais bien sûr, du moment qu'elle ne l'utilise pas trop souvent et à des fins pas trop mauvaises.Voyons donc ça, je vais prendre ses mesures, en attendant vous faut il quelque chose?

Harry-J'aimerais que vous révisiez ma baguette.

Il la tendit au vieu sorcier qui l'inspecta minutieusement, pui la pesa et jata quelque sort dessus, enfin,il regarda Harry d'un regard étrange et lui dit d'une voix basse.

Ollivander-Savez vous que je me rappelle chaqua baguette que j'ai vendues, monsieur...

Harry-Evans.Euh...J'ai déjà entendu ça.

Ollivender-Et que je connais chaque baguette qu'il y a dans mon magasin?

Harry-Egalement.

Ollivander-Or, cette baguette vient justement de mon magasin et je ne vous l'ai pas encore vendue...D'où l'avez vous obtenue?

Harry-Euh...Ben...Heu...

Lily-Autant lui dire la vérité, il va de toute façon savoir...

Harry-D'accord.Mais je devrai vous jeter un sort après pour vous empècher de le divulguer...

Ollivander-Vous ne faîtes pas beaucoup confiance mais c'est d'accord.

Harry jetta alors un sort de silence sur la boutique et un autre pour que quiconque regarde par la fenêtre apercoivent Liz en train d'essayer des baguettes.

Harry-...Je...euh...je viens du futur, je me battais contre des mangemorts qui attaquaient Liz quand deux sorts se sont croisés et m'ont touchés quand je l'avais dans les bras, j'ai atteris ici, à cette époque.

Ollivander-De quelle époque venez vous?

Harry-Vingt ans dans le futur.Mais maintenant je vais vous jeter le sort.

Harry s'executa, un rayon turquoise sortit de sa main et alla frapper Ollivander, celui ci observa queques secondes Harry puis s'occupa de la baguette, il lui remit peu après.

Ollivander-félicitation, vous en prenez soin, je n'ai presque jamais vu une baguette aussi bien entretenue, maintenant, passons à la baguette de mademoiselle.Tenez, essayez celle-ci...

La petite la prit mais un tiroir explosa, Ollivander lui en fit essayer énormément puis une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux et il rapporta une boîte noir et allongée avec un étui à côté, il en fit essayer une à Liz et immédiatement une chaleur et une lueur dorée l'entoura.

Ollivander-28.5 cm, bois d'hêtre et un mélange de plume de phoenix et de crin de licorne à l'interieur.Exelente pour la métamorphose. Cela fera 12 gallions.

Harry paya et sortit accompagné de Lily et une Liz ravie d'avoir eu une baguette mais un peu boudeuse que ca soit Harry qui la garde pour l'instant.Ils allèrent chez Fortarôme et Harry répondit aux questions que Lily lui posait tout en mangant sa glace au chocolat.Ils furent interrompu par une voix charmeuse qui venait de derrière Harry, celui-ci se retourna et trouva en face de lui...

?-Alors Lily, tu prends du bon temps?

...Son père.

Lily-Potter! Dégage, tu viens de me gacher mon avant-midi merveilleuse.

James-Et qui est ce mec?

Harry-Mon nom est Harry, et tu es?

James pincait ses lèvres, il avait vu Lily et était venu la draguer, une fois de plus, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir avec un mec, et quand il l'avait vu, il avait été énormément jaloux, il répondit à la question d'une voix cassante.

James-Je m'appelle James, voici, Rémus, Sirius et Peter. Lily, que fais tu avec un garçon comme ça, il n'est pas assez bien pour toi.

Lily-Pour toi, c'est Evans, Potter, et sache qu'Harry est largement supérieur à toi, maintenant tu veux bien partir car tu m'étouffes.

Liz-Harry? Qu'est ce que tu as?

Harry avait blanchi quand il avait croisé le regard de son futur parrain, soudain, la vérité lui avait frappé aux yeux et il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu le remarquer avant.

Liz-Harry!

Lily-Harry? Eh Harry!

Lily secouait à présent Harry qui sursauta.

Lily-Harry, ca va?Qu'est ce que tu as?

Harry-Euh... rien, je te dirais plus tard, quand on sera seuls,je vais devoir y aller, désolé de t'abandonner mais bon...

Lily-Tu m'abandonnes pas, t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, ma journée est gachée à cause de Potter.Je vais retourner chez moi.On se voit dans le Poudlard Express?

Jame-Eh! J'suis encore là moi, ça serait sympa de pas m'ignorer!

Rémus-Le Poudlard Express? On ne t'a jamais vu pourtant avant, et ca m'étonnerait que tu rentres en première...

Harry-C'est exact, je rentre en sixième. Liz, tu as bien Azur?

Liz-Oui.

Les trois amis continuèrent leurs chemins vers l'âtre du chaudron baveur, suivi des quatre maraudeurs. Devant la cheminée, Lily, embrassa Harry sur la joue sous le regard surpris de trois maraudeurs et un coléreux et un peu jaloux, puis, lui tendit un sac et s'expliqua.

Lily-Les robes de Liz.A propos, c'est quand son anniversaire?

Harry-Le dix septembre.A bientôt, petite fleur.

Lily-Petite fleur! C'est nouveau ça.

Harry-Ouai, et je trouve que ça te va très bien, allez, vas-y.

Lily embrassa encore une fois Harry et Liz et partit dans la cheminée où elle retourna chez elle.Une fois partie, James s'approcha de Hary et lui dit tout bas.

James-J'aimerais te parler deux minutes.

Harry-D'accord.Liz, tu sais y aller d'abord? tu as vu comment faire tantôt, tu articules bien et tu cries:"appartements de Harry et Liz, Poudlard"

La petite s'executa et elle aussi disparu par la cheminée.

Harry-Alors?

James-Ne t'avises plus jamais de regarder Lily de cette façon, ni de traîner avec, je me doute de ce que tu lui veux et je ne te laisserai pas faire, j'ai vu comment tu la regardais tantôt...

Harry-Dans ce cas, tu vas me répondre à quelques questions, comment je ne dois plus regarder Lily? Pourquoi je ne peux plus traîner avec?Qu'est ce que je lui veux? Comment je la regardais tantôt? Et enfin pour qui tu te prends?

James- La regarder avec envie, tu ne peux plus traîner avec car je n'ai pas envie que tu lui fasse du mal, tout ce que tu veux, c'est t'afficher avec elle, tu la regardait avec envie et je me prends pour James Potter, maraudeur, charmeur incontesté de Poudlard avec Sirius et enfin fils de l'auror et professeur Harrold Potter.

Harry sourit, il avait deviné les réponses mais avait envie de remettre son père à sa place, il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont James lui avait parler et il allait le sentir si il continuait comme ça.

Harry-Le professeur Potter?Tu ne ressemble pas à ton père, en tout cas...

James-Et pourquoi ça, tu ne l'as jamais vu, tu ne peux pas juger.

Harry-Erreur, ce matin, j'ai vu ton père et il a l'air d'un type formidable, courageux et honnête, bref, ce que tu n'es pas, enfin, je ne sais pas pour honnête mais le reste, je suis sur que non.Bon, j'y vais, au fait, tu diras à ton père que j'ai fort apprécié le duel et que la prochaine fois, il sera plus difficile de me battre.Au revoir.

Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée et prononca les même mots que Liz, celle-ci jouait dans la pièce avec Azur.Il l'appella.

Harry-Liz.

La petite arriva rapidement, le chat dans ses bras et s'assit sur les genoux du garçon qui s'était affalé dans le divan.

Liz-Oui?

Harry-Sais-tu qui es ton père?

Liz-Non, et ma maman non plus.

Harry-Je sais qui est ton père mais je ne sais pas le reste, mais tu ne devras pas lui en parler parce que il ne le sais pas et il est dangereux que tu lui dises.Tu vois les garçons qu'on a rencontrer au chemin de traverse?

Liz-Oui, il y avait ton papa,James Potter, une personne qu'on a dit que c'était un assassin mais c'était pas lui, Sirius Black et le vrai assassin, Peter je sais pas comment, il ya avait aussi un loup garou qui a été professeur à Poudlard, Rémus je sais pas comment non plus.

Harry-C'est ça, ton père était parmi eux.

Liz-C'est pour ça que tu faisais une drôle de tête?C'est qui?

Harry-Oui, c'est pour ça que je faisais une drôle de tête...C'était mon parrain également, Sirius.

Liz-Ton parrain?

Harry-Oui.

Liz-De tout façon, je te préfère toi à lui.

Harry sourit à cette phrase et enlaca sa soeur de ses bras, la journée était bien avancée et il s'apercut quelques minutes plus tard que Liz s'était endormie sur ses genoux, il alla la coucher et commenca à ranger les affaires.Il entendit alors un miaulement derrière lui et se retourna, Azur était à ses pieds et le regardait.

Harry-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi?

Le chat miaula encore une fois et Harry sourit, prit le chaton en main et le mit près de sa petite soeur.

Harry-Voila.T'as de la chance que je te comprends...

* * *

_Bon allez, je sais c'était pas terrible mais le prochain chapitre sera mieux, promis, envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimez ou pas, et si vous voulez que quelque chose paraisse dans cette fic, une blague ou un couple de votre invention par exemple, dites le moi dans une review,n'hésitez pas je ferai mon possible pour le réaliser mais je ne pourrais peut-être pas les mettre, tout dépend de la demande et si elle concorde avec mon idée de la fic de départ. Bon allez bizoux et bonne soirée ou bonne journée tout dépend du quand vous lisez._

_Assaya. _


	3. Attaques et rencontres amicales et

_Salut, je sais, j'ai mi longtemps à poster ce chapitre mais mes problèmes à l'école, ma paresse et mon manque de temps m'ont ralenti, mais voila enfin le chapitre suivant.Juste après les réponses aux reviews:_

_Nymphodora Tonks:Salut et grand merci pour ta review, voila la suite, qui, je l'admet, c'est fait attendre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bonne lecture._

_Farniol:__Salut, voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience, j'éspère qu'elle te plaira et merci pour ta review.Bizou et bonne lecture._

_city2:Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et voila enfin la suite, la répartition ne va plus tarder, ne t'inquiète pas.Les couples, je crois que j'ai finalement trouvé, même avec quelques difficultés et c'est très gentil de ta part d'y avoir pensé.Donc je te laisse lire et j'éspère que ce chapitre qui à tarder à arriver va te plaire, merci encore une fois et bonne lecture._

_Marilou Lupin:__Merci pour ta review, voila enfin le chapitre suivant.Je suis tout de même désolée de t'apprendre que tu devras attendre encore un peu beaucoup pour avoir des réponses à tes questions sur Liz, néanmoins, si tu désires absolument le savoir, tu n'a qu'as me le dire et je t'enverrai un e-mail avec les information que tu désires.Encore merci et bonne lecture._

_Melody Evans__Salut et merci, moi aussi j'aime bien Liz, l'idée m'es venue quand je surveillais ma petite cousine à l'anniversaire de ma soeur, sauf qu'elle, elle s'appelle Clarisse,quand aux noms avant les parsonnages, c'est parce que certains ne savent pas toujours de qui je parle, sinon encore merci pour ta review, ca me fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir, bonne ou moins bonne, bonne lecture._

_Voila, j'ai encore un mot à dire, merci à tout le monde qui lit ma fic, même si certains laisse pas de review.Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre3:Attaques et rencontres amicales...ou non-amicales.  
**

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit afin de surveiller Liz, il lisait l'un des livres sur les potions qu'il avait acheté à la librairie.Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture, des coups sur la porte le firent sursauter, il composa alors son visage d'un masque sans émotion et alla ouvrir.Face à lui, le professeur Mac Gonnagal était de l'autre côté de la porte.Elle lui sourit et commenca à lui expliquer sa venueen chuchotant sur un signe d'Harry indiquant le lit.

Mac Gonnagal-Je suis désolée mais le directeur m'envoie vous chercher pour manger.

Harry lui répondit sur le même ton, reprenant un visage calme, acceptant la compagnie de la sous-directrice.

Harry-Escusez-moi mais...

Un gémissement et un cri l'interompirent, aussitôt, le garçcon aux cheveux autefois noirs arriva près du lit et berça sa petite soeur qui pleurait et hurlait dans son sommeil sous l'oeuil étonné du professeur habillé de vert. La petite fille se serra contre son frère tout en se réveillant, elle renifla et son chat miaula. Alors, le jeune homme lui murmura des paroles apaisantes qu'il savaient sans aucun sens mais qui marchait tout de même, la fille expliqua alors son frère le sujet de son mauvais rêve tandis que celui ci la serrait tendrement contre lui.

Liz-Je les ai revu, j'ai peur d'eux, j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent me chercher et j'ai pas envie d'avoir à nouveau mal. Et j'ai vu maman et papa mourir à cause d'eux, après avoir reçu l'endoloris, j'ai pas envie qu'ils me le fassent et j'ai pas envie qu'ils te fassent de mal. Pourquoi ils sont morts dis, et pourquoi ils ont voulu m'avoir?

Quand elle se tut et qu'elle recommenca à sangloter, Harry lui répondit d'une voix calme, posée et rassurante.

Harry-Ils ne vont plus venir te chercher, et je veillerai sur toi, personne, plus jamais, ne te fera de mal tant que je pourrai l'en empêcher, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils te voulaient mais jamais ils ne t'auront tant que je serai encore en vie, ne t'inquiète pas, ici tu es en sécurité et je veillerai sur toi, et Azur et Lily aussi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.Sèche tes larmes, ils ne te feront plus mal.

La jeune fille s'éxecuta et quand elle rencontra le sourire tendre de son frère et que son chaton aux yeux bleus se coucha près d'elle, elle retrouva presqu'instantanément sa joie de vivre et se leva.C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le professeur de métamorphose et elle rougit immédiatement en balbutiant des excuses. L'adulte rigola et redit, à la fillette cette fois, qu'elle était venue voir si ils avaient faim, aussitôt, la jeune fille sauta en l'air, attrapa son chat et la main d'Harry au vol et les tira hors de la pièce...Ils furent acceuillis à la Grande Salle par des regards attendris par l'affection que portait la patite fille au cheveux noirs à son grand frère qui rigolait de son enthousiasme pour la nourriture.Puis, tout les professeurs les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds quand ils virent entrer le professeur à l'allure sévère, cette dernière, pour attirer les regards de ces collègues, était tout simplement en train de rire de l'appétit de la jeune fille et de la tenue avec lequel réagissait son frère ainé qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser alors qu'il tenait tête au professeur le plus doué en DCFM et en duel.

Dumbledore-Vous voila enfin, Harry, pourriez vous m'expliquer comment avez vous réussi ce fait hautement impossible, je le sais car je l'ai moi-même tenté de nombreuses fois, de faire rire le professeur Mac Gonnagal?

Le directeur écopa, suite à cette remarque, un regard noir dudit professeur. Le garçon à qui était posé cette question, jugea préferable de ne pas répondre et haussa simplement les réponses.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le reste de la jounée passa calmement ainsi que le jour suivant et finalement, le jour de la rentrée arriva. Harry réveilla sa soeur à l'aube et tout deux prirent la poudre de cheminette et allèrent sur la voie neuf trois quart. Une fois arrivé, ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'assirent en attendant la jeune fille rousse qui ne tarda pas à arriver, le quai était déja bondé et Harry du aller la chercher, quand cela fut fait, il retourna auprès de Liz et les conversations commencèrent. La fillete aux cheveux noirs restait assise près d'Harry mais faisait de nombreux sourires à Lily tandis que le survivant expliquait à sa futur mère sa réaction sur le chemin de traverse, les yeux de le rousse s'agrandirent sur le coup et le garçon éclata de rire, la jeune fill, pour se vanger, se jeta sur lui et le chatouilla tandis que ses rire redoublèrent et que la soeur du pauvre maltraité aidait la plus grande des deux filles. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit et que les maraudeurs apparurent, Lily arrêta aussitôt mais les yeux de James se firent plus sombres et il fusilla Harry du regard, la réaction de la petite ne se fit pas attendre et elle se serra de peur contre son grand frère qui sentait les larmes pointer, le chaton, lui, hérissa ses poils et souffla en direction du garçon au cheveux en bataille.Après un moment de silence, des sanglots se fient entendre et Harry prit aussitôt la patite dans ses bras. Lily renvoya son regard à James et le voyageur du futur calmait Liz.Tout finit par redevenir normal et Rémus demanda d'une voix calme si ils pouvaient s'assoir dans le compartiment, les autres étant plein. Lily allait refusé fermement mais la voix paisible d'Harry la devanca.

Harry-Laisse Lil. Vous pouvez, du moment que vous ne faites plus peur à ma soeur.

Lily-Mais Harry...

Harry-T'inquiète, Liz, ça ne te dérange pas si ils restent, hein?

La petite le regarda dans les yeux, voyant son étincelle habituelle, elle sourit, récupérant sa bonne humeur et acquiesca rajoutant cependant une condition.

Liz-Mais le garçon qui fait peur vient pas près de moi et pas lui non plus.

La petite montrait Peter du doigt, celui ci prit un air offusqué et commenca à bouder.Tout le monde sourit et Rémus s'installa à coté d'elle et James et Sirius prit place à côté de Lily et Peter alla à l'autre bout du compartiment pour lire tranquillement. La conversation reprit entre les trois personnes du début tandis que les maraudeurs jetaient de nombreux regards à James dont les yeux brillaient dangereusement.

Lily-Dans quelle maison tu crois que tu vas être?

Harry-Franchement, j'en sais rien, j'aimerais être à Gryffondor comme toi mais rien n'est moins sur, je pourrait tout aussi bien aller à Serpentard car je veux sans cesse en apprendre plus pour tu-sais-quoi, à Serdaigle car j'étudie pas mal ces derniers temps, à Griffondor car il parait que j'ai pas mal de courage...

Lily-Il parait pas, c'est sur!

Harry-Oui, peut-être, et il parait aussi que je suis loyal avec mes amis.Dans tout les cas, j'éspère que ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans une autre maison que toi que tu vas me laisser tomber...

Lily-Jamais de la vie! Tu me prends pour qui!

Harry rigola alors face à son air furibond mais fut interrompu par la dame qui venait avec son chariot à bonbons, sa soeur sauta de joie et il acheta de tout pour lui satisfaire son désir en sucreries. Lily se servait également dans les chocogrenouilles et donnait les cartes à Liz qui avait des étoile plein les yeux. En plein trajet, le train s'arrêta et le froid envahis le train, tout gelait, le survivant se tendit immédiatement quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il confia sa soeur à sa futur mère et prit sa baguette, la petite fille pleurait et criait, les autres s'étaient simplement immobilisés.Harry s'énerva.

Harry-Mais bon sang, c'est une attaque de détraqueurs et il y aura peut-être des mangemorts, ne restez pas immobilisés, bougez vous, Lil, tu fais gaffe à Liz. Ok? Elle a déjà eu assez comme ça.

Le jeune fille rousse acquiesca et se cacha derrière la banquette tandis que les autres prenaient leurs baguettes à leur tour et que le froid s'intensifiait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et apparut dix hommes masqués et deux gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Harry lanca immédiatement son patronus en forme de cerf et se retourna vers les hommes tandis que la chaleur revenait.L'un deux fixa son regard sur lui et le tourna finalement vers James.

Homme un-Impressionant le patronus, le maître sera très interessé, mais ici, nous sommes là pour autre chose, le fils Potter... On doit te ramener près du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

James-Jamais je ne me laisserais faire.

Homme deux-Mais nous ne t'emmenerons pas de force, tu vas nous suivre toi-même, _Impero._

Alors qu'Harry voyait le sortilège fuser vers son futur père, il se lanca dans sa trajectoire et le recut en pleine face, aussitôt la sensation habituelle de vide s'empara de son esprit mais une partie resta nette, celle où il savait que Lily et Liz était derrière la banquette, c'est celle là qui lui donna le courage de combattre le sort et tandis que la voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de torturer son parrain, il se tourna vers les mangemorts, secoua sa baguette et prononca un sort de toute sa puissance, de toute sa volonté. Il ne savait pas très bien se qu'il avait dit mais les dix mangemorts se retrouvèrent dehors, passant par les vitres qui se cassèrent, projetant des éclats de verres partout.Quand il reprit ses esprits, le survivant répara les vitres et imposa une protection sur la porte. Il se tourna vers les deux filles du compartiment et vit sa soeur sourire à nouveau à pleine dents, sa mère, elle, lui souriait tendrement, elle l'enlaca et alla se rassoir en le remerciant. Il reprit sa soeur dans ses bras et alla se vautrer sur la banquette, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry apercut Harrold Potter. Celui-ci regarda son fils et ses trois amis toujours hébétés et finit par sourire, rassurer.

Harrold-Je suis content que vous alliez bien, heureusement qu'il ne vous ont pas trouvé.

Rémus reprit alors ses esprits le premier et regarda Harry avec étonnement puis se retourna vers le professeur de DCFM.

Rémus-En fait, professeur, ils nous ont trouvé, il y avait deux détraqueurs et dix mangemorts...

Lily-Je crois que tu ne seras jamais au bout de tes peines Harry.

Harrold-Comment avez vous fait alors pour vous en sortir, autant que je sache, aucun d'entre vous ne sait faire de patronus, et aucun n'a la capacité de mettre au tapis ou de faire fuir dix mangemorts.

James, plus pêle que d'habitude montra alors Harry du doigt et commença à parler d'une voix plate.

James-C'est lui, il a fait un patronus et a reçu un imperium à ma place et à la place de torturer Sirius, il a attaqué les mangemorts avec un sort que je ne connaissais pas, ils ont tous été mis dehors par la fenêtre.

Liz-Ouai, il est fort mon grand frère, et c'est pour ça qu'il sait à chaque fois sortir vivant de...

Lily, Harry-C'est bon Liz on a comprit.

Tout le monde les regarda avec étonnement puis le père de James sourit à Harry et lacha d'un ton enthousiaste.

Harrold-Et bien, vous ne cessez de m'impressionner monsieur Evans, mais pourrais je avoir des explications un peu plus clair?

Alors qu'Harry soufflait de lassitude, Lily raconta au professeur ce qui c'était passé, le train avait reprit sa route et le paysage défilait à nouveau par la fenêtre, Liz s'était endormie sur la poitrine d'Harry en sucant son pouce et le garçon aux cheveux chatains somnolait. Quand elle eut finit, le professeur le remercia chaleureusement le sauveur de son fils et s'expliqua à son tour, l'attention de Harry devint immédiatement à son paroxisme.

Harrold-Nous savions les risques qu'une attaque arrivent et le directeur nous a mis, moi et le professeur Gray, dans le train pour assurer sa sécurité, seulement, quand l'attaque eut lieu, l'avant et le milieu du train fut aussi attaqué, pendant que nous combations des mangemorts, d'autres sont venus et ont dit qu'ils devaient aller anoncer absolument quelque chose à leur maître et que ça ne servait à rien de venir chercher James.Aussitôt, tout les mangemorts ont transplannés et je suis venu.

Harry-Je ne comprends pas...Voldemort devait savoir qu'un auror garderait le train, alors pourquoi n'est il pas venu lui-même, plus de gens aurait eu peur de lui...

Harrold-Normalement, ce n'étais pas prévu, je devais rester à Poudlard et...

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par Harry qui s'était levé en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras et en criant.

Harry-Poudlard! Voila ce qu'il voulait, le train, il voulait juste votre fils mais à Poudlard, le nombre réduit de professeurs face à l'éventualité d'une attaquelui facillite la tache, il aurait à la fois l'un des plus puissant auror si vous y seriez rester et le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps!Il attaque Poudlard.

Les yeux du professeur et des élèves s'agrandirent et Harry murmura une série de jurons puis il reprit ses esprit et siffla et finit par appellé son phoenix.

Harry-si on ne peut pas aller à Poudlard en transplanant, les phoenix peuvent nous y conduire eux.

Alors qu'il disait cette phrase, Espérence apparut et il attrapa une plume, ainsi que tout les autre passager du compartiment, une douce chaleur s'empara de son corp et il fut transporté dans la grande salle,sa cicatrice le fit souffrir et des mangemorts couraient, tous s'arrêtèrent en les voyant arrivé et un grand sorcier aux yeux rouges apparut.Voldemort.

Voldemort-Tiens donc, les deux Potter!Quel manque de chance que le directeur ne soit pas là mais voyez vous, il ya à nouveau du grabuge dans le train et il est occupé mais n'ayez crainte, je m'occupe de vous acceuillir comme il se doit...Endolo...

Harry reprit en premier ses esprits, il lanca un sortilège de somil à sa soeur pour ne pas qu'elle ne fasse plud de cauchemard et parla d'une voix glacée.

Harry-Bonjour Tom, ne te donne pas la peine de nous acceuillir, ce n'est pas très utile.

Voldemort-Qui es tu toi, petit insolent? Comment connais tu mon nom? Et comment oses tu me parler de cette façon?

Harry-Que de questions, tu as toujours été trop bavard Tom, mais si tu veux savoir, mon nom est Harry Evans.

Alors qu'il se présentait d'une voix ironique, il se prosterna en se moquant visiblement de lui.

Voldemort-Je vais te monter la politesse, espèce de sang de bourbe.Endoloris.

Harry ne put éviter le sort et le reçut en pleine poitrine, ajouté à la douleur de sa cicatrice, il lui parut insuportable mais s'empêcha de montrer la moindre faiblesse et commenca à rire, le mage noir, décontenancé de son atitude arrêta son sort et Harry répliqua par un simple expéliarmus que le sorcier aux yeux de seroent évita.A son tour il renvoya un sort...

Les sortilèges, les maléfices, les incantations fusaient entre les deux sorciers sans qu'aucun des deux ne reprennent l'avantage, un pop sonore retentit alors et Albus Dumbledore apparut, le mage noir le ragarda puis Harry et siffla d'une voix glacée.

Voldemort-On se reverra Evans, on se reverra, tu m'as contrarié.

Harry-Je n'en doute pas qu'on se reverra, tu ne supportes pas qu'on te tiennes tête...et qu'on t'appelle Tom, n'estce pas Tom Elv...

Voldemort-CA SUFFIT !

Et dans une fumée noir il disparut, sous l'oeuil étonné du directeur. Harry se tourna alors vers les autres et il réanima sa soeur, sa mère lui sourit allègrement et son professeur le félicita...

* * *

_Voila, c'est finit, je voulais absolument mettre un chapitre avnt de partir en Italie( et oui, pour mes vacances de paque) et voila, c'est fait, j'éspère qu'il vous a plus et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.Gros bizoux et bonne vacance de paque._

_Assaya. _


	4. Répartion, menaces et nouveaux amis

_Salut, et oui, je suis de retour! Et j'ai passé de supers vacances, mais avec pas beaucoup de soleil malheureusement, mais bon, voila les réponses aux reviews..._

_Marilou Lupin: Donc tu attendras la suite des informations pour Liz. Merci pour ta review, voila la suite de ma fic, t'as vu, elle n'a pas trainé! Je fais des progrès(lol) Gros bisous, et bonne lecture en espèrant que tu aimeras encore._

_dragon rouge: Salut, merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant qu'avant._

_lolo Evans: Merci pour ta review et voila le nouveau chapitre, je crois avoir été assez vite pou une fois._

_Nymphodora Tonks:__ Salut Nymphe, voila la suite de ma fic, j'épère qu'elle te plira, gros bizou et bonne lecture._

_I-am-Lady-Voldemort: Merci pour ta review et j'epère que la suite te plaira._

_heroesVoldemort: Merci pour ta review et tes encouragement voila la suite qui c'est fait attendre, mais bon, paresseuse comme je suis c'est normal, je vais essayer de mettre vite la suite, j'espere que ca te plaira._

_Voila donc le nouveau chapitre, et pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai jamais été forte pour ça, donc vous devrez vous en contenter. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre4:Répartition, menaces et nouveaux amis  
**

Harry regarda fixement sa soeur qui le fixait un peu perdue mais finit par se jeter dans ses bras, heureuse de le voir sain et sauf... et entier surtout. Mais ce moment de tendresse fut interromput par le directeur, désolé.

Dumbledore- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger et de vous interrompre mais quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Harrold- Bon, d'après ce que j'ai comprit, Voldemort a attaqué le train pour avoir mon fils et faire une divertion, monsieur Evans les a sauvé et quand je suis arrivé, on a discuté et il en est venu à la conclusion que Poudlard était attaqué par Voldemort en personne. Sachant qu'on ne pouvait transplaner à Poudlard, il a appellé un phoenix et celui-ci nous a emmené tous ici, devant Voldemort, qui s'est empressé d'attaquer, après avoir endormi sa soeur, monsieur Evans s'est battu en duel avec lui et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, son pouvoir et sa force apercue ce matin n'était, justement, qu'un apercu... Mais je ne comprends pas une chose, comment connaissiez vous son nom?

Harry-Comme je lui ai dit, il est toujours trop bavard et raconte à chaque fois sa vie à ses futurs victimes... Qui en profite, si elles peuvent, pour s'échaper. Ca m'a sauvé de nombreuses fois la vie, et j'ai appris à le connaître, mon petit Tommy.

Dumbledore-Et où avez vous appris à vous battre comme ça, monsieur Evans?

Harry- J'ai eu un bon professeur en la personne de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts qui me couraient sans cesse après avant, mais c'était juste à cause de ma puissance et pour continuer le travail non-achevé, ils ne savaient pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui mon nom.

Dumbledore-Et quel est ce phoenix que vous avez appelé?

Harry-Espérance, un magnifique phoenix que j'ai reçu pour mon anniversaire.

A ce moment, les porte du hall s'ouvrirent sur les élèves qui s'empressèrent d'entrer. Le professeur et le directeur se diririgèrent dans la grande salle, suivis des autres professeurs et des élèves.

Harry,lui, fut appellé par la directrice de maison des gryffondor qui le regarda lui et sa soeur avec soulagement. Il la suivit et se retrouva bientôt parmi les première années. Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle où tout les élèves les regardaient en particulier lui qui était en dernier, après la chanson du choipeau qu'il n'avait pas écoutée, il y eu la longue liste d'élèves à laquelle il ne fut pas attention, jusqu'au moment où il coiffa le choipeau sur sa tête. La voix habituelle raisonna alors dans son esprit.

**Encore un Potter! Oh! Mais c'est un voyageur du futur! Quel drôle de voyage n'est ce pas, tu te poses de nombreuses questions, mais j'ai une réponse à l'une d'elle, en venant ici, tu as détruit le futur, tu dois le remodeler à ta façon, car jamais plus il n'y aura ce futur là, le garçon qui a survécu est mort, où plutôt, n'a jamais existé... Bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie, Harry Potter, il y a encore un moyen de parler à tes anciens amis qui se souviendront de toi et de vos souvenirs communs si tu le désires, penses simplement au cadeau de ton parrain à Noël dernier... Maintenant, je vais t'envoyer à ... SERPENTARD!**

Les élèves de ladite maison l'applaudirent poliment tant le temps que le choipeau avait mis les avait étonnés tandis que Harry et Liz se dirigaient vers la table. Le directeur, quand à lui, prit la parole.

Dumbledore- Je vous prie de bien vouloir bien acceuillir vos nouveaux camarades et je tenais simplement à vous dire que l'incident du train est passé et ne se reproduira plus, je vous annonce aussi que Liz Evans restera avec son frère pour des raisons personelles et que monsieur Evans rentrera directement en sixième année.Je continuerai après le repas.

Harry se servit une assiette de pâtes tandis que Liz en faisait de même, il était intrigué, comment le fait qu'il ait voyagé dans le passé pouvait le détruire sans pour autant que ses amis ne soient détruits eux-même, et si il avit comprit les paroles du choipeau correctement, ici, il pouvait vivre sa vie et n'était plus destiné forcément à battre le mage noir...Mais vu qu'il venait de le défier, il devenait de nouveau la cible du seigneur des Ténèbres et donc devrait quand même le tuersi il voulait être tranquil, et si il voulait accorder un meilleur futur àses amis...Oui, il ferait tout pour le tuer mais pour ça, il aurait besoin d'aide... et d'étude...Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça et qu'il demande certaines choses plus tard au directeur de l'école...

Il fut interromput dans ses pensées par une personne qui venait vers lui, celle-ci était assez grande mais mince, sa peau était de couleur pâle et derrière des cheveux gras qui encadrait le visage anguleux, apparaissait des yeux noirs.Harry le reconnut en un rien de temps, Roque, son ancien professeur de potions et futur mangemort, il ferait tout pour que son professeur ne le devienne pas, si il pouvait changer quelque chose, autant voir grand et sauver le pus de monde possible, bien sur, certain seraient probablement irrécupérable mais bon... Sans laisser le temps à l'ancien survivant de parler le garçon au chevaux noirs s'assit et prit la parole.

Rogue- Bon, alors, je suis Séverus Rogue, sixième année,comme toi, sache que tu n'as pas que des amis ici vu ton nom de famille,alors je te propose une chose que je ne proposerai pas une deuxième fois. Veux tu de l'aide pour t'intègrer?

Harry réflèchit en faisant fonctionner les rouages de son cerveau, il aurait certainement besoin d'aide pour s'intégrer mais venant de Séverus Rogue, il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de ça, ce que son ancien professeur lui proposait, c'était de devenir son ami dans une forme implicite, seulement, il avait entendu une fois que le père de Rogue, Edagus Rogue, était mangemort, il risquait d'attirer donc des ennuis à Séverus, et celui-ci pourrait même sans le vouloir, donner des informations... Le mieux était de le prévenir de façon implicite que ses..."relations" avec Voldemort était assez "froides" et "tendues"(c'est le moin que l'on puisse dire).

Harry-Je ne refuse pas ton aide pour m'intégrer mais disons que peu de gens de Serpentard m'approcheraient pour mes origines et mon nom et que je n'apprécie que très moyennement les mangemorts donc je ne risque pas d'attirer la sympathie, j'attire plutôt les enuis comme tu le découvriras prochainement...

Rogue-Je vois... Que veux tu dire par là?

Harry-Que tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles avant trois jours...

Rogue-Hmm... Je peux toujours te faire visiter l'école, je réfléchirai pendant ce temps jusqu'où je veux m'attirer les ennuis...

Traduction, je réflèchis et après je te repropose quand je suis sur. Harry se tourna vers Liz qui le regardait étrangement, finalement elle finit par dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Liz-Tu ne t'entends que très moyennement avec eux! L'ambiance va être électrique les prochains mois, entre Potter, toi et les mangemorts!

Harry rigola face à la fille qui lui sourit en retour, elle alla se lover contre son grand frère et commenca à somnoler quand Rogue repartait et Dumbledore se levait.

Dumbledore-Bon, maintenant que nous avons bien mangé, je propose de revoir le règlement de l'école, vingt cing objets ont été rajouté à la liste des objets interdits, le calpin de sept cent quatre-vingt cinq pages se trouve sur la table à l'entrée du bureau de Rusard pour ceux qui seraient insomniaque, je peux vous déclarer que c'est un ecelent remède, la forêt interdite est toujours aussi interdite que les cinquante année précédente et quetre certains amnésiques sur ce fait ferait bien de s'en souvenir... Voilà, je pense que c'est à peu près tout, bonne nuit à tous.

Les préfets se levèrent et appellèrent les premières années, Lily se dirigea rapidement vers lui, sous les yeux étonnés de la plupart des serpentards et des gryffondor mais qui se chargèrent rapidement de dégout pour les deux maisons.

Lily-On se voit demain avant le déjeuner dans le hall?

Harry- Okai, vers quel heure?

Lily-Vers six heure trente, c'est bon?

Liz-C'est trop tôt!

Les deux adolescents rigolèrent face à sa mine des plus sérieuses et décidèrent que sept heur serait parfait, la rousse fit la bise au deux personne tout en leur souhaitant bonne chance et partit, Harry suivit rapidement les derniers membres de sa maison et arriva vers le pan de mur vierge où il entendit quelqu'un donner le mot de passe qui serait Belzébut, il rentra à la suite du groupe et eut la surprise de voir toute la chambre le regarder avec un dégout plus qu"évident et une fureur non contenue, promesse de longue souffrance, l'un des élève, au cheveux brun et au port fière prit la parole, il devait être en septième année et le chef de sa maison, se douta Harry, il endormit magiquement sa soeur d'un mouvement de poignet, il la rattrapa avant qu"elle ne tombe et écouta.

-Je suis Conrad Parkinson, je vais te donner un conseil sale sang de bourbe, tu ne t'appproches de personne, tu restes discret, et tu te la fermes, ici, c'est les quartier des sangs pur et tu n'y est pas à ta place, on va te le prouver très prochainement si tu n'écoute pas ces règles, okay?

Harry-Si tu le dis, je suis fatigué maintenant, puis aller dormir?

Conrad-Dégage!

Il allait monter quan dune fille ressemblant à une gros crapeau vétu de rose parla d'une voix gamine et réjouie.Il la reconnut immédiatement, il n'oublerait jamais ce visage, c'était Ombrage.

Ombrage-T'es pas le bienvenu ici, si tu fais un pas de travers, on te trîte comme tu le mériteras toi et ta soeur, vous êtes au même niveau que ces hybrides et aucun n'a sa place dans une maison de serpentard.

Harry-N'importe quel hybride vaudrait mieux que toi, mais es tu sur de ne pas être une hybride toi même, un croisement entre un crapeau et un humain peut-être...?

Quelque rires retentirent dans la foule de serpentard dont il fut surpris de retrouver Lucius Malfoy et Nacissa Black, sans s'appesentir là dessus et sans attendre la réplique de la femme crapeau il monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir et se mit en pyjama, il se coucha près de sa soeur de le lit et jeta des sorts au rideau, il préfèrait ne pas la laisser seule pour l'instant...ni sans protection.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de bonne humeur et alla se laver, remarquant au passage qu'un lit était déja vide, Liz le rejoignit rapidement à la salle de bain et elle s'habilla d'une robe turquoise, elle sourit à Harry quand elle eut finit et lui prit la main, le tirant pour descendre les escaliers. Dans la salle commune, elle s'arrêta et regarda un personne assise dans un canapé, une lettre noirs à la main.Séverus Rogue.Tirant la fille à sa suite, le survivant alla s'asseoir près du garçon.

Harry-C'est une lettre du Lord Noir, n'est ce pas?

L'étudient au cheveux gras sursauta en l'entendant parler d'une voix grave et sèrieuse mais acquièsqua néanmoins, jetant un regard peu sur à l'adolescent.

Harry-Tu ne devrais pas accepter.

Severus sursauta de nouveau et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Non, c'était impossible, le nouveau ne pouvait pas savoir ce que contenait la lettre…non?

Séverus- P. pardon?

Harry-Tu ne devrais pas les laisser choisir ta vie, si tu accepte qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera?

Une longue minute passa durant la quel Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Pouvait-il se confier à lui, après tout il ne le connaissait pas. Mais lui par contre semblait étrangement connaître ce qu'il l'attendait s'il acceptait ou refusait l'offre. Il décida qu'il avait besoin d'une aide extérieur pour l'aider à éclaircir tout ceci.

Séverus-Une vengeance, du pouvoir...

La phrase avait été murmurée mais dites néanmoins assez clairement, Liz écoutait, attendant la réplique de son frère, celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleur pas à venir.

Harry-Une vengeance? Oui, peut-être mais une fois qu' ils auront payés, que fera-tu? Tu seras privé de ta liberté pour le reste de ta vie. Tu lui appartiendras, tu ne seras qu'un pion de plus dans son échiquier. De plus, tu sais parfaitement te venger sans faire parte de ses troupe, tu accompliras ta vengence, mais seul, sans rien devoir en retour. Quant au pouvoir, tu n'as pas besoin d'être du coté noir pour en avoir. Magie noir ne signifie pas puissance. Magie blanche ne signifie pas faiblesse, c'est la volonté qu'on y met qui change tout.

Harry plongea le regard dans les yeux troublés du garçon, lui faisant face. L'air plus sérieux que jamais il continua, il devait lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il perdrait en devenant mangemort.

Harry-Je vais te dire moi ce que tu perdrais, tu perdrais ta liberté, ta liberté de penser ce que tu veux de certaines personnes, de certains actes, tu devrais adopter ses idéaux et les siens seuls. Rien d'autre, tu devras faire ce qu'il te dit, qund il te le dit, si il dit de tuer une personne, même si c'est ton meilleur ami, tu dois le faire, sinon, il te punit, si tu rates, il te punit, à coup de doloris.

Tu prendrais conscience d'avoir gâché ta vie pour une stupide histoire de vengeance et deviendrais renfermer, glacial, ne laissant jamais personne entrer dans ta prison de solitude. Tu détesterais ceux qui ont mieux réussi que toi. Qui sait, tu deviendrais peut-être un espion et risquerais tous les jours une vie que tu détesterais

Tu gâcherais ta chance de vivre. Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour être un pion, un esclave parmi tant d'autres dont il se fiche totalement.

Maintenant que gagnerais-tu en refusant?

Je ne crois pas que ton père oserait te déshériter, tu es son seul héritier non? Et puis il est facile de demander la protection de Dumbledore. Tu serais libre de vivre, de penser et d'agir comme bon te semble. Tu pourrais tomber amoureux sans avoir à craindre qu'elle ne soit pas mangemorte. Tu ne deviendrais pas cet être renfermé que tu aurais pu être. Qui sait? Peut-être, un jour, aurait-tu des enfants? Et tu les aimerais pour ce qu'ils sont, des enfants merveilleux, et non comme une simple progéniture qui t'assurerait des héritiers. Tu connaîtrais l'amour, l'amitié, sans avoir à te méfier au détour. Tu pourrais sourire sans que se soit un sourire hautain ou sarcastique comme on t'a toujours appris à faire. Tu aurais droit au bonheur tout simplement.A la vie que d'autre personne ont sacrifier par vangeance...

Serait-tu près à sacrifier tout ça pour une stupide vengeance? Une soif de pouvoir?Parce qu'il est craint? Parce qu'il fait des promesse qu'il tiendra mais contournera?

Rends toi service, pense s'y bien et refuse, deviens libre et pense par toi même

Sur ce il laissa un Séverus complètement souffler et il se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. A peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il croisa Lucius qui le regardait avec étonnement.

Liz-Suis son conseil, refuse et ait une vie, une vraie, une meilleur,où tu n'auras pas d'enfant à faire souffrir comme seul et unique loisir, une vie où tu seras heureux, Harry ne ment jamais.

Lui glissa t'elle, puis ils sortirent. Laissant les deux jeunes hommes à leurs pensées.

Une fois les deux sortits, Lucius s'assis au côté de Severus.

Lucius-Comment il fait?

Le blond était soufflé, il n'avait jamais entendu de tel chose venant de quelqu'un aussi sur de lui, et la petite était de son avis également, une lueur dans ses yeux brillait, un mélange de tristesse et de déterminations quand elle lui avait soufflé cette phrase.

Séverus-Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est troublant.

Harry-Très troublant… en recevant cette lettre je n'avais qu'une envie : accepter. Puis, je l'ai entendu parler, il m'a remit en question, tout ce qu'il a dit à l'air tellement vrai, il donne l'impression de savoir parfaitement ce qui va arriver si on accepte. Pourtant je le voulais, devenir mangemort, puis il a ouvert la bouche et toutes mes convictions se sont effondrées. Tu crois que c'est ce qui nous arrivera, si on refuse, notre vie sera plus belle?

Severus plongea les yeux dans ceux de son vis a vis.

Séverus-Je ne crois pas,j'en suis persuadé. Tu n'as pas vu leurs yeux lorsqu'il parlait, j'ignore comment, mais ils savaient tout les deux parfaitement que notre vie serait gâchée si on accepte. Son regard était convaincu, transperçant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait mais je le crois, s'il dit que devenir mangemort nous détruira, je le crois.

Lucius se permis un sourire, un vrai.

Lucius-J'ignore ce dans quoi on s'embarque mais on y va ensemble! N'est-ce pas Sev ?

Séverus-Tout à fait! Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour mais…si on allait voir le vieux fou?

Séverus sourit à son tour en retour à celui du blond, puis il se levèrent et quittèrent leur salle commune, inconscient qu'une toute autre vie, plus belle, s'offrait à eux.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Harry racontait à sa mère la conversation qu'il avit eu hier et aujourd'hui avec ses camarade de maison.

Lily-Mais tu es fou, tu vas changer le futur!

Harry-Le chapeau m'a dit qu'il était détruit et que je devait le remodeler.

Lily-Oh! Je vois, moi à ma maison, je me suis fait passer un savon pour sympathiser avec un serpentard et beaucoup me font la gueule, mais j'ai pas eu de menaces, un chose m'a fait rire tout de même, James à cru sur le chemin de traverse que j'étais ta petite amie, il a piquer un fard quand ila su que tu étais mon cousin.

Harry rigola tout en rentrant dans la grande salle, il se sépara de Lily et alla à sa table sous le regard éclatant du directeur. A sa table, Liz sur ses genou, une fusée blonde arrivé près de lui et l'étouffa, preuve de remerciement.Tout la grande salle regardait Narcissa Black, froide, insenssible et arrogante enlacé-étouffer serait plus approprié-le nouveau, se confondant en remerciemants.

Narcissa-Merci, merci,merci,merci et merci.

Liz jeta un regard interrogateur au personne derrière Harry, Séverus et Lucius qui pouffaient silencieusement et ceux-ci lui répondirent tant bienque mal, le sourire au lèvre, créant la crise cardiaque d'un certain animagus chiant qui cria dans tout la salle un retentissant"ces types savent rire et sourirent, c'est l'apocalypse".

Lucius-On lui a tout raconté ce que ton frère a dit.

Séverus-C'est devenu son idole.

Liz-Je crois pas que l'étouffer soit la meilleur façon de le remercier, j'y tiens moi, à mon frère, qui m'offrira des glaces alor, oh, j'aurais qu'à demandé à Lily.

Quand il fut relaché de sa tortionnaire, le garçon au chevaux brun lanca un regard amusé à sa soeur.

Harry-Je ne savais pas que je comptais à ce point la pour toi.

Aux trois serpentards.

Harry-C'est rien, mais si vous voulez ma mort pour me remercier, il faut le demander.

A Lily à l'autre bout de la salle.

Harry-Tu as entendus, si je meur, c'est toi qui paient ces glaces!

Et à Sirius Black tout aussi loin.

Harry-Non, tu te trompes, l'apocalypse, c'est le jour où tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent, on a encore le temps quoi.

Tous rire face à cette remarque et certain se dirent que l'année serait spéciale avec le nouveau, ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient raison...

A la table des maraudeurs, Rémusrigolait ouvertement de son meilleurs ami qui boudait, celui-ci se dérida soudain et parla.

Sirius-N'empèche, dommage qu'il soit à Serpentard, il aurait fait un très bon maraudeur...

James-Oui, c'est vrai, il ne manque pas d'humour, et en plus ce n'est pas un mangemort.

Rémus-Il pourrait faire partie des maraudeurs en cachette des gryffondors...

Sirius-Quoi!

Rémus- On aura le courage et la témérité du lion, la ruse et l'ambition du serpent serait encore mieux pour faire des coups encore plus frappant, surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air idiot...

Une certaine rouquine écoutait non loin la convertation et sourit légèrement, son fils ne serait rejeté partout tout de même, et pourrait connaître son père...

* * *

_Voila, j'avais pas beaucoup d'idées mais j'epère que ça vous a plus, j'epère avoir des reviews et j'ai dejà le début pour la suite._

_Bizoux._

_Assaya _


	5. Premiers jours de cours et gazette

_Salut! Ca va tout le monde? Vous avez vu, je n'ai mi qu'un mois à mettre la suite! Bon, les réponses aux reviews, puis le chapitre, bonne lecture._

_shadowdeyso: Voila le chapitre suivant, j'epère que tu l'aimeras bien, merci pour ta review, pour ce qui est du monologue d'Harry sur la vie de mangemort, je trouvais que c'était mieux ainsi, je préfère un Harry qui est convainquant, bien campé sur ses idées et sur de lui, donc voila. Bone lecture et encore merci pour ta review._

_Nymphodora Tonks: Encore merci pour ta review, j'adire en recevoir, surtout quand je remarque qu'elle vient de lecteurs réguliers, ça prouve qu'on aime bien ma fic, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, biz._

_jenni944:__ Voila la suite, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_ingrid.94:__ Merci pour ta review, toi qui attendais la suite si impassiement(si j'en crois ce que je vois lol) J'éspère que tu ne seras pas décu!_

_Galichou: Merci pour ta review, dommage que tu ne continues pas les tiennes, sinon, je continue celle-ci, n'aie pas peur pour ça, biz!_

_666Naku: Merci pour ta review, pour le passage auquel Harry dit à Sev. ce qui va lui arriver, je ne sait pas trop, ça m'est venu comme ça, mais il est possible que je me sois inspirée inconsciement d'une autre histoire, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, mais c'est il y a longtemps alors car cette fic ne date pas d'hier, bon, voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras!_

_Voila donc la suite, bonne lecture! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre5: Premiers jours de cours et gazette.  
**

Après son petit-déjeuner, Harry alla voir Lily qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Lily-On a tout nos cours ensemble! J'espère que tu travailles sérieusement! J'ai pas envie de rater les aspics, ils sont dans deux ans je te signale!

Harry lui fit un sourire mysterieux qui lui donna un frisson dans le dos, Liz, elle, s'occupait de caresser Azur sur son épaule, le chat n'arrêtant pas de bouger. Ils partirent alors tout les trois vers le cours de Mc Gonnagal, devant la porte, seuls trois adolescents attendaient, Narcissa Black, qui rigolait franchemant, Lucius Malfoy qui souriait, amusé et Séverus Rogue qui secouait la tête d'un faux air désespèré. Quand la rencontre eut lieu entre les trois serpentard et la gryffondor, l'air devint lourd et silencieux. Harry attendit quelques minutes mais ne tint pas longtemps dans cette atmosphère qu'il se dépecha de briser.

Harry- Alors, voici Lily Evans, sixième année, enfant née moldue, tout comme moi, ma cousine, fan des études, et déjà inquiète pour ses aspics, ah oui, son sport préferé est la gifle à Potter, qu'elle pratique plusieurs fois par jour! Narcissa Black, cinquième année, ex fille hautaine et froide aux tendances assassines envers ceux qui lui rendent service, fille avec laquelle beaucoup de garçon ont des vues. Lucius Malfoy, de famille de sang pur, ronfleur invéterer et pourtant tombeur de ces dames de Poudlard. Et enfin, Séverus Rogue, futur maître des potions, roi du sarcasme, et grand insomniaque qui ferait mieux de lire le calpin des objets interdits pour s'endormir plutôt que de se retourner 187 fois dans son lit pour finalement se mettre sur le dos.

Tout le groupe riait à n'en plus finir de la description des autres, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mc Gonnagal qui s'attendait à voir les deux classes en train de se battre et pas un petit groupe de six personnes comportant trois des serpentards des plus froids et une gryffondors studieuse et rejetée de sa maison en train de rire au point de devoir se retenir aux autre pour tenir debout, au milieu de ce petit monde se trouvait Liz qui était retenue par son frère tellement elle riait et Harry justement qui regardait les autres avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle les fit rentrer, ajoutant cinq points par personne pour bonne entente entre les maisons ils s'assirent tous à l'arrière de la classe, réservant l'avant aux maraudeurs.

Le reste de la classe arriva quelque minutes anvant la sonnerie, regardant le petit groupe qui avait pleurer de rire comme si ils éteint une race d'être humain particulièrement étrange. Le professeur allait commencer son cour quand le père d'Harry et ses amis arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent aux dernières places libres, soit, juste devant le bureau du professeur, avec mauvaise grâce et le cour put commencer.

Mc-Nous allons apprendre cette année à transformer des parties du corsp humain, quelqu'un peut me dire différentes manières de se changer les parties du corps?

Deux mains se levèrent à son grand étonnement, elle commenca par le nouveau, assis près de sa soeur qui écoutait le cour calmemant, malgré son jeune âge.

Harry- Il y a tout d'abord la métamorphomagie, on naît avec se pouvoir ou non, elle permet de changer quelques petits détails comme le nez, les yeux, les cheveux, mais pas le corp ni les traits du visage à prprement parler, pour rester dans la transformation humaine, il y a aussi le salatèze, plus rare que la métamorphomagie, elle est attribuée uniquement aux descendants de Rowena Serdaigle, cette forme permet de se changer le corps en entier, un peu comme on le fait avec les formules, sauf qu'on a ni besoin de baguette, ni besoin de formule...

Mc.- Bien, miss Evans, continuez.

Lily-Il y a aussi la manière animagus, en se transformant en animal, on peut changer ses parties du corps que l'on souhaite...

Mc- Exact, dix points à tout les deux.

Elle continua ainsi le cour, précisant les diverses formes et les expliquant, à la fin de l'heure, il commencèrent à pratiquer, changeant simplement la couleur des yeux, que Harry fit rapidement et correctement, il avait déjà étudié l'exercice dans sa chambre. Il explica egalement à ses amis comment faire.

A l'avant de la classe, Sirius regardait le nouveau bizarrement, il avait cru qu'il ferait un bon maraudeur mais il était aussi sage que Lily pendant le cour, ça risquait de poser problème, à côté de lui, James regardait également le nouveau, il trouvait qu'il réussissait très bien l'exercice et trop facilement, même à Sirius et lui, qui étaient pourtant animagus, ça n'avait pas paru aussi facile. Le cour se termina assez vite, Rémus, James et Sirius ayant enfin réussi, Peter n'ayant comme résultat qu'à être momentanément aveugle, pendant ce cour, tout les élèves virent pour la première fois une Minerva McGonnagal bouche bée, en effet, Liz, qui commencait à trouver le cours ennuyeux demanda à son grand frère de lui apprendre la métamorphose, il lui sourit sous l'oeuil scrutateur de la directrice des gryffondor et conjura une allumette, il lui enseigna ensuite les bases sans aucune erreur et lui apprit la formule et le mouvement de baguette à executer, la petite, recommenca de nombreuses fois, n'articulant pas très bien pour son âge mais l'allumette devint finalement pointue, puis métalique, de façon à devenir une aiguille parfaite. Son grand frère lui fit un grand sourire face à sa démonstration et se retourna quand il entendit un bruit bizarre derrière lui, un élève était tombé de sa chaise, les autres s'étaient arrâter en plein mouvement et Mc Gonnagal avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Harry- Ben quoi?

Lily- Je croit que c'est du au fait que tu as conjurer l'allumette sans problème alors que c'est matière de septième et que Liz a réussi à la tranformer parfaitement alors que certains premiers années mettent une semaine à le faire!

Quand ils sortirent du cour, tous commentèrent l'évènement, le club des cinq sortit en vitesse et allèrent au cour de monsieur Potter pour la défense contre les forces du mal,devant la porte, ils croisèrent le groupe de Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Ombrage, le premier prit la parole d'un air mauvais.

Parkinson- Vous allez voir ce qui vous attends, le seigneur des ténèbres sera furieux, surtout contre toi, Evans, un sang de bourbe qui l'empêche d'exécuter ses plans!

Harry- Ton maître sera furieux mais il ne se déplacera que pour moi, les autres ne sont pas assez important à son goût, de plus, en ce qui concerne d'interrompre ses plans, tu ne crois pas si bien dire, c'est mon jeu favori, et enfin, je ne pointerais pas ta baguette sur moi; si jétais toi, le prof est juste derrière.

Parkinson- Tu ne m'auras pas avec ce truc vieux comme le monde, je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu ne le penses!

Sa voix s'était faite menacante, le groupe avec la gryffondor regardait derrière les deux pantagonistes, une voix s'éleva alors, stupéfiant les serpentards.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, Parkinson, ça fera vingt points en moins pour serpentard et une retenue avec monsieur Rusard, ranger votre bahuette maintenant et allez vous asseoir.

Ils rentrèrent tous, passiantant après les derners retardataires, le cours put enfin commencer mais Harry se désinteressa bien vite, il portait sur les patronus, tout le monde fut surpris quand ils virent la tête du nouveau pencher dangereusement vers le banc pour finir dans un bruit sourd et des jurons, le cour était intéressant pourtant, le professeur sourit.

Harold- Je pense que vous pouvez sortir, monsieur Evans, vous connaissez déjà cette matière qui doit vous être d'un ennui mortel si je me fie à vos baillements depuis le début du cours, la pratique est au prochain cour, vous pourrez peut-être venir afin d'aider vos camarades.

Le garçon acquiesca et sortit de la salle de classe, heureux d'en finir tout de suite. Harry se dirigea dehors avec sa soeur qui sautillait en chantant. Près du lac, son regard se perdit dans l'immensité bleue qui refletait les rayons du soleil, il aimait bien le calme qui rêgnait dans le parc, le vent qui secouait ses cheveux dans ses yeux, le sourire de la fille qui se trouvait être sa soeur et qui ceuillait des fleurs, du coin de l'oeuil, il appercut une silhouette arriver de la forêt interdite, un centaure. Celui-ci les étudia du regard un instant et s'approcha. Il avait le pelage gris, ses yeux étaient noirs, brillant de sagesse, ses cheveux longs retenus en queue étaient grisonnant, des rides marquaient son visage, cependant, se fut d'une voix profonde et calme qui parla.

Centaure- Ainsi donc voici celui qui a boulversé l'espace-temps. Tu es puissant, bien d'autres ont éssayé a briser la limites du temps mais baucoup ont échoué, ceux qui ont réussis sont morts sur le coup, désintégrés, ou devenus fou. Mars était visible ces derniers temps, Vénus et Saturne l'ont rejoint depuis peu...

Harry- Que signifie cela, Mars indique qu'une guerre est proche, mais pour les deux autres planètes, je l'ignore.

Centaure- Saturne indique l'Espoir, comment sais tu cela, humain?

Harry- Lors de ma première année, un centaure me l'a signalé, quand Mars est visible, la guerre approche, quand il est rouge, la guerre est, et le sang a déjà coulé, quand il devient vert, les forces se sont déséquilibrées...

Centaure- Peu sont le humains qui écoutent et retiennent les signes... Les planètes ont une multitudes d'explications...

Harry- Oui, mais seules quelques explications conviennent par rapport au temps.

Centaure- Tu es sage, pourquoi cette fille t'a-t-elle accompagnée?

Harry- Car elle était en danger... Pourquoi êtes vous venu? Je me doute que ce n'est pas uniquement pour me parler, les centaures n'apprécient pas trop de parler avec les humains, ils sont trop impatient et trop terre à terre...

Centaure- Vous êtes différents, et j'avais besoin de réponses que les astres ne pouvaient m'apporter, veux-tu que je t'enseigne mon savoir, humain, le savoir de mon peuple?

Harry- Je l'accepte mais j'ignore si je suis doué pour cela...

Centaure- Tu as un don, viens ce soir, au premier quart de la lune...

Il repartit ensuite d'où il était venu, sans plus de cérémonie, Harry restait pensif, tout en jetant des regard à Liz qui revenait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.Elle lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure de manger et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le château baigné de soleil. Liz plongea sur la nourriture, Harry sourit face à son air affamé et fut rejoint par les trois serpentards qui lui souriaient. Narcissa observait Liz avec un air reveur, pensant sans aucun doute qu'elle ferait une super poupée à gater. Lucius et Rogue parlaient sur la potion polynectar, se demandant si le serpent d'arbre du cap ne pouvait être remplacé par le mamba noir du Congo, connu pour avoir les mmes propriétés magiques, ce fut Harry qui leur répondit, un air pensif sur le visage.

Harry- Je ne pense pas que l'on peut remplacer le serpent d'arbre du cap par le mamba noir, les écailles du mamba noir sont utilisées dans les potions pour paralisé l'esprit, celles de l'arbre du cap, pour l'embrouiller, donc si on l'échange, les effets pourraient être mortel, c'est Séverus qui a raison, Lucius.

Alors qu'il terminait la phrase, une nuée de hibou rentra, une partie portant l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier dont Harry reconnu sans peine Poudlard sur la première page, il prit ses jambes à son cou sous les rires de Liz et Lily et les interrogations de ses nouveaux amis. Il se dirigea à l'avance vers son cour de sortilèges, de son côté, Liz continuait à manger dans la grande salle, les élèves ouvraient le journal, apercevant un article pour le oins étonnant.

_"Hier soir, le Podlard Express et Poudlard attaqué par Vous savez qui._

_ Hier soir, à l'occasion du premier septembre, le Poudlard Express se dirigait vers Poudlard, remplis d'élèves lorsque les disciples de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ont attaqués le train, avec eux se trouvaient les détraqueurs, gardiens de la prison des sorciers, Azkaban. L'attaque fut miraculeusement repoussée par la venue rapide d'Albus Dumbledore ainsi que l'ensemble du personnel enseignant, contenant également le célbre auror Harrold Potter. Heureusement, aucun mort ni blessé n'eut lieu et le train put repartir rapidement vers l'école de sorcellerie._

_Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, certain mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait prit d'asseau l'école, ca fut grâce à l'apparition soudaine de l'auror Harrold Potter ainsi que d'un élève nommé d'après nos sources Harry Evans que la deuxième attaque stoppa. Notre reporter nous indique également que l'élève en question se serait battu en duel avec le terrible mage noir tant crain et en resortit indemne lors de la venue de Dumbledore qui stoppa définitivement l'attaque. Le château est donc intacte et aucune victime ne fut comptées parmi les élèves. Ce nouvel élève serait-il le nouveau Albus Dumbledore de cette époque? Pourra-t-il nous liberer de ce mage noir? Et qui est-il exactement, peut on l'appeller le nouvel espoir de la communauté? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.  
_

_De Rita Skeater, votre reporter préférée."_

Un silence envahi la grande salle après la lecture de l'article, puis un chanson raisonna au creu des oreilles des oreille présentes, Liz chantonnait gaiement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Liz- Povre Harry, ton nom a été dit, encore une fois tu vas être connu, encore une fois tu vas partout être vu!

La fille n'avait pas l'air plus boulversée que ça que son frère se soit battu avev Voldemort. Sa cousine s'approcha d'elle et l'emmena tout sourire en dehors de la grande salle, peu après, une plainte retentit.

-Nooooooon! Jamesichou! Tu as remarqué, ils ne nous ont même pas mentionné! C'est pas juste! Il nous vole toute notre célébrité!

Sirius venait de parler, de fins sourires moqueurs parurent sur les visage de trois des élèves remis de leurs surprise, et ils se levèrent et partirent rejoindre leur ami qui devait être partit devant la salle de classe...

L'année promettait d'être longue...

* * *

_  
Je sais, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'espère que vous aimerez! Bizoux._

_Assaya _


End file.
